Devilish plaything
by Liliana-Mae
Summary: After being denied so many times, Lucifer has decided to give up on her. At least he thinks he has, but he find someone that could be his equal and he is interested in her more than he thinks. Will he pursue her or continue trying to convince Chloe to be his.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

Lucifer pours himself another glass of scotch, thinking about Chloe for the fifth time since he woke up. He has been denied once more by her and he is beginning to wonder if she is ever going to accept his advances. The doors to the club opens and he turns to see who dared walk in at midday. A woman wearing a bikers leather jacket, tight black jeans, black combat boots, and her jet black sits on her back in ringlets.

"Can I help you?" Lucifer asks with a hing of annoyance.

"I am looking for someone here," the woman says. She stops at the bottom of the stairs and looks around. Maze comes out with an angry look and Amenadiel at her side.

"What are you doing here?" Maze asks. The woman gives a small bow and looks at them with a wicked grin on her face.

"My apologizes, Mazikeen," the woman says.

"How do you know this woman, Maze?" Lucifer asks. His interest is peaked with this strange woman standing in his club.

"I am sorry, my name is Alexandra and I am here for the lovely woman next to Amenadiel. Hello there, Amenadiel," the woman, Alexandra, says.

"How is it I do not know this woman, but everyone else does?" Lucifer asks.

"What are you doing here?" Amenadiel asks. Alexandra laughs softly and then walks over to Lucifer.

"I am here to pay my lord a visit," Alexandra says. She stands before Lucifer, bows to him, and smiles widely at him. "Your brother killed my father and your pet keeps getting in the way of my job, Lucifer. It would seem that you owe me something."

"Why on earth do I owe you?" Lucifer growls. The doors open once more, letting Chloe into the club and everyone turns to her.

"What is going on here?" Chloe asks. Alexandra turns and Claire takes a step back a little. "Why are you here?"

"Everyone is wanting to know that," Alexandra chuckles. "You have an open case here that is now mine, detective. I am also here to pay these three a visit."

"Please tell me who you are," Lucifer demands.

"I am the daughter of one of your soldiers in hell and your brother killed him for falling in love with a human woman," Alexandra says, turning to Lucifer. "But, that can wait, sweetheart. Detective, please take me to your precinct so I may speak to your commander."

"I am sorry?" Chloe asks in shock.

"I did not stutter, detective," Alexandra says. She walks to the door and Lucifer cannot help but stare as she walks up the stairs. "Until next time, you three."

"We need to talk later," Chloe says quickly before running after Alexandra. Lucifer turns to Maze and Amenadiel.

"You two have some explaining to do," Lucifer says sternly.

* * *

Alexandra looks over the photos intently while Chloe stares at her. Ella stands awkwardly to the side with Daniel by her side.

"Your team has done well with collecting all of this," Alexandra says.

"What does the FBI want with this case?" Daniel asks.

"It does not matter and that is something I do not have to share with you," Alexandra says plainly. Lucifer walks in, but freezes in the doorway when he sees Alexandra. "Thank you for joining us, love."

"Are you stalking me?" Lucifer asks. Alexandra looks up from the photos with a hint of mischief in her hazel eyes.

"On the contrary, love, I am here to collect what is owed," Alexandra says. She tosses the photos down on the table and looks at her phone. "I do hate to run off, but I am needed elsewhere and let you all try to figure out how I am connected to you all."

"Wait, I want to know what and who you are exactly," Chloe says. Alexandra raises a brow when she looks Chloe over.

"Yes, we have a right to who you are," Ella says.

"If you insist," Alexandra sighs. "My mother fell in love with a man that was an amazing man and they had a child, me. My father was on the run from someone, so he was never able to be remain at home for very long. He returned home for a visit when I turned sixteen, but he had finally been caught and he was killed at home. My mother died a year later from grief and I went on to become who you see today."

"That does not explain your connection to Lucifer," Chloe says.

"His brother is the man that killed my father," Alexandra says. She crosses her arms over her chest with her chin held high, staring down at Lucifer. "You owe me, Lucifer."

"Why do I owe you for what my brother did?" Lucifer asks.

"My father served you! He was one of your men in Hell!" Alexandra snaps. Lucifer staggers back a few steps in shock.

"You? I was told his whole family died," Lucifer says.

"No, I lived and I swore I would find a way to make you repay what was taken from me because it is your family's fault," Alexandra growls. "Now, I am needed elsewhere."

"Wait," Chloe says, but Alexandra is out the door before they can say anything. "What is the matter with you and your brother, Lucifer?"

"I am not sure, but I am going to go after her to investigate her," Lucifer says before bolting after Alexandra. He catches her before she slides into her Uber and he pulls her close to him. "You and I need to sit down and talk about what I owe you exactly."

"Lucifer, you are not worth the time," Alexandra chuckles. She moves to kiss his cheek, letting her breasts press against his chest. "Besides, I am liking the look on your face as you fight the urge to fuck me or submit to me."

"I am-" Lucifer gasp, but Alexandra gets into the car before he finish his sentence. "She is amazing and I am intrigued."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Alexandra sits on a bench as she takes a long drag from her vape while scrolling through her phone at emails she missed while she was on the flight to California. She sits up straight when she feels eyes making holes in the back of her head.

"How long are you going to be hiding?" Alexandra asks. She turns to see Lucifer standing off to the side with a big smile on his face.

"Hello, darling, I was wondering if you had time for a quick chat," Lucifer says. Alexandra rolls her eyes as she gets to her feet, but Lucifer pulls her back down onto the bench.

"Hey, if you are going to rough like that the least you can do is buy me dinner first," Alexandra snaps.

"Oh, so you do like it rough," Lucifer jokes.

"Spit it out, Luc," ALexandra growls.

"Do not call me that, first off, and secondly, we need to chat about your whole me owing you," Lucifer says. Alexandra sighs as she turns to Lucifer, grabs his collar, and pulls him close to her face.

"Sweetie, if I wanted to talk about it I would have done that at the precinct. Right now, I am enjoying my nice little smoke before running off to get me a place to crash," Alexandra purrs. "See you later, slice."

"You can stay with me so we can for a little bit," Lucifer chuckles. Alexandra pushes his face back and then walks away. "You know I liked your father right?"

"No you did not," Alexandra says. She pulls her hair up into a ponytail and Lucifer sees a small tattoo of broken angel wings.

"Let me ask you one thing," Lucifer says. Alexandra turns around with a bored look the same time Lucifer stands up. "Tell me your darkest desire. What is it you want the most?"

"For you to get out of my face right now," Alexandra deadpans. Lucifer staggers back a little and stares in shock.

"How are you not effected by that?" Lucifer asks quickly.

"Because I am like you," Alexandra says with a wick grin on her face. "Besides, I am not someone that will fall for your charms."

"My charms are what gives me so much excitement in my life," Lucifer says.

"Yes, a lonely life too," Alexandra says. She saunters away and Lucifer stares once more as he watches his new mission. He decides that he is going to find a way to get Alexandra in his bed some way or another. Alexandra snags a cab and she tells the driver to take her to the nearest hotel that is not awful. Her phone buzzes in her pocket and she checks it to see it is her commander. A few seconds after she unlocks her phone, it begins to ring.

"How is the case going, Alex?" her commander asks.

"It would seem our target is here and is still walking the path he swore off of. I am going to keep an eye out in case he does anything rash and try to catch him in the act if at all possible, sir," Alexandra says.

"Alex, we only get one shot at this or we are back at square one. Do not let that happen," her commander orders before hanging up. She puts her phone in her pocket, thinking about Lucifer and his face when she denies his advances. She is drawn to him for some reason, but it is not sexual. It is almost protective and like she is meant to be with him. Her phone rings again and she looks to see it is her adopted mother.

"Lexie, where are you?" her mother asks, causing a shiver run down her back when she says her little pet name.

"I am working, mom," Alexandra says.

"Did you find him?" her mother asks.

"Yes and he is making me his mission," Alexandra groans.

"Good, then that means my plan is going to work after all. Play with him a little longer and then I will come pay him a visit soon," her mother says before ending the call quickly. Alexandra grumbles at how the two of them ended their calls after giving her orders and she stares out the window, hoping that these two orders do not effect her own plan with being in LA.

* * *

Alexandra walks out of the shower with only a towel on her head as she sings to Avenged Sevenfold blasting from her portable speaker. She walks into the living room to get a cup of coffee only to find Lucifer and Maze there. Alexandra throws a vase at them, but Maze catches it.

"Watch where your throw that," Maze hisses.

"What are you two doing in my hotel room?" Alexandra asks.

"It is a little interesting that a detective of the FBI is able to afford a hotel as grand as this," Lucifer notes.

"I am good in investments and I am not from a family in a lower class," Alexandra says. She finishes her task of getting coffee and stares at Lucifer intently. "What do you want, Luc?"

"I warned you about that name," Lucifer says. Maze makes a few steps forward, but Alexandra whips out a gun from the counter and points it in Maze's direction. "Calm down, we are not here to start a fight. I am just here to offer my help in your case."

"No, you are helping Decker with another case and I am have Douche-canoe working with me," Alexandra says. A series of knocks interrupt them and Alexandra opens the door to see Chloe and Daniel at the door. "What is it with you four and intruding on my personal time?"

"Us four?" Chloe asks.

"Ah, hello Detective Decker and Detective Douche," Lucifer says happily when Chloe and Daniel walk in, but Daniel is too busy staring at Alexandra as she goes to turn her music off.

"Lucifer, what are you doing here?" Chloe asks.

"We are here to see our new friend, Alexandra," Lucifer says. Alexandra gives a sarcastic laugh as she walks into her room to get dressed.

"He came into my hotel room without permission and I can have him arrested for that," Alexandra threatens. She comes back out with a Black Maiden shirt on, a pair of black jeans, her boots in her hand, and her hair falls down her back still wet.

"We came to ask you a few questions about the case you are leading with us," Chloe says. She holds up the file that is a little bigger than the other day.

"I see you did your research into the Devil's Child," Alexandra says with a smile.

"Devil's Child?" Lucifer asks.

"Yeah, the unsub believes that he is the devils' child and that his killings of people that claim to be innocent is he birth right. We are going with the person being someone clinically insane or someone that it is a worshiper of the dark lord," Alexandra says.

"But how do his past murders fit our case here?" Daniel asks.

"Because those murders match his MO and I have been chasing him for a year now. Also, there was rumor that Lucifer was here and we had reason to believe he would come here looking for the man named Lucifer Morningstar," Alexandra says, turning to Lucifer.

"Well, I think it is time I meet a child I apparently I bore with some woman," Lucifer says with a wide smile.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

Alexandra puts one of her boxes on Ella's desk and takes a deep breathe. Ella opens the box, pulling the contents out, and she tries not to ask Alexandra a million questions. Alexandra took her biker jacket off when she arrived and Ella cannot help but stare at the full sleeve of tattoos on Alexandra's arms. They seem to be dedicated to a case or people she has met in her life, but Ella is unsure.

"Focus, Catholic," Alexandra orders. Ella shakes her head and looks at the files. "Start by putting the photos from the first case up and then put them all up in chronological order."

"Yes ma'am," Ella says quickly.

"What is her deal? She just comes in and gets to order us around?" Chloe asks Daniel as they watch Alexandra and Ella from afar.

"She is part of the FBI after all," Daniel notes, with a hint of drool.

"That does not mean she gets the right to order us like she is our boss," Chloe says.

"On the contrary, I quiet like her being stern like this," Lucifer says as he walks behind them.

"Why am I not surprised you like her?" Chloe sighs. Alexandra pulls her hair into a ponytail and Lucifer catches sight of something that stiffens his back. It is tattoo covering a scar like a blade that was on fire, but the tattoo is in the shape of an apple with a snake coiled around it. Lucifer sees other tattoos in reference to Adam and Eve, but nothing is mentioned of those two, just Lucifer. He walks into the room with a shocked look on his face and he stares at Alexandra. She stares back at him with annoyance and crosses her arms over her chest.

"What?" Alexandra asks.

"You know the story as if you were there," Lucifer says.

"What story?" Alexandra asks.

"Adam and Eve being cast from Heaven," Lucifer says.

"Everyone knows the story, Luc," Alexandra scoffs. "Can we get back to the case?" Decker, Douche-canoe, get in here or you are can kiss this case goodbye!"

"Yes ma'am," Chloe and Daniel says in union as they jog into the room.

"So, we have people that have no similarities in their personal lives," Ella says,

"It mimics the case we had a little while back with someone punishing those who committed sins," Daniel says.

"Ah, but you see these people did not just commit sins like you would think. They did not just commit murder, rape a woman, or whatever you see as terrible. They broke the ten commandments along with the other things they were to have been found of doing. He punishes each victim based on the commandment they broke along with the second sin they committed," Alexandra says. "He also leaves the bodies in different poses that connect their death to the devil or even God himself. Hence the name he was given and he likes it very much."

"How do you know that?" Chloe asks.

"Let's just say I got close and he slipped away before I was close enough to make an arrest," Alexandra says. She leans against the the wall with just her shoulder and Lucifer notices two bulges peeking out from underneath her shirt.

"So the killer thinks he is helping the devil in bringing the sinners to hell and punishing them here before they make their way to hell?" Ella asks. "That is messed up."

"I am not sure what Lucifer has to do with the killer," Chloe says.

"His name is Lucifer Morningstar, Decker," Alexandra says plainly. "The devil was called Lucifer Morningstar before he was cast out and the killer is claiming to be his child."

"I am sorry, but I swear I did not bear a child and send him on a mission to kill and punish people," Lucifer notes.

"You are not connected to the killer," Daniel says.

"He may not be, but he is the best chance we have in getting this guy before we starts another bloodbath. He is here in LA, a place where many sins are committed, and he has already visited Las Vegas once," Alexandra says.

"So, he is planning to make LA his home," Chloe notes.

"Exactly," Alexandra says with a smile.

"Who is going the be the lucky person to keep an eye on me?" Lucifer teases.

"You will be fine on your own," Alexandra says, as she pushes off the wall.

"No someone must be with him in case the killer finds him," Daniel says.

"I suggest Ms Alexandra be my guard," Lucifer says with a smile.

"No happening," Alexandra scoffs.

"He has a point, you are the only one that knows what the killer might look like. Also, you may be the best person to protect Lucifer since you seem to know him well enough already," Chloe says. Alexandra puts her hands on the table and she leans towards Chloe.

"Sweetheart, if I wanted to snatch Lucifer from you then I would have done it the moment I saw him at the club," Alexandra says. There is a knock on the door and Pierce walks in, but stops in the doorway. "Ah, long time no see, my love."

"What are you doing here?" Pierce asks.

"How do you know everyone here?" Chloe exclaims.

"You have not changed one bit," Alexandra purrs. "You and I can catch up later, sexy. Find me the connections in the case and we have a possible next step."

"Where are you going?" Chloe shouts, as Alexandra walks away.

"To find someone to fight and get drunk," Alexandra says. She is out of sight before Chloe can say anything back.

"Alright, I would like an explanation on how she knows the two of you," Chloe says.

"It is my personal business and I do not have to share it with you," Pierce says before leaving the room.

"She is a bad ass," Ella says with a big grin.

"What is her backstory though?" Daniel asks.

"We do not have anything on her because her file has been locked by someone in Washington. It would seem there is something she does not want anyone finding out about her," Chloe sighs.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

Lucifer takes a large swig of his scotch as he watches everyone dancing at the club. His mind is not on the beautiful women, just one woman in particular. She is familiar to him, like she knows which buttons to push, but she is also a stranger to him. Maze walks over to replace Lucifer's empty glass with a full one.

"You are thinking about her," Maze notes.

"How do you know her?" Lucifer asks.

"She has been my competition in bounty hunting for a little bit, but she is also sending out the requests for a few people. She and I do not get along because of her interest in you," Maze says.

"What do you know about her father?" Lucifer asks.

"I know as much as you know, Lucifer. She says he served you in Hell, but I am unsure what he did," Maze says. Lucifer takes a small drink as he stares at a few women trying to put on a show for him.

"I am intrigued by her and I want her," Lucifer says.

"Lucifer, she is dangerous to be around, more so since Amenadiel is connected to her," Maze says.

"Ah, I forgot about him," Lucifer says. "He may have the answers we are looking for."

"Lucifer, let it go," Maze says. Lucifer ignores her as he goes in search of his brother, only to him upstairs sitting alone, or so it seemed. Alexandra smiles as she holds up a glass of red wine from behind the little bar.

"You seem to have a nice collection of alcohol, Luc," Alexandra says. She is wearing a black slip dress with a slit up her right leg, black stilettos, and her hair is pinned up with a few strands left to fall to the side of her face. "I was beginning to wonder when you were going to come up and join us."

"Why are you here with my brother?" Lucifer says with a smile. Alexandra holds up a hand gun, pointed at Amenadiel, and finishes her drink.

"I want him dead," Alexandra growls. "That is what you owe, Lucifer. Your brother's life for my father's."

"I hardly think it is fair," Lucifer chuckles. Amenadiel stands up, but sits back down when Alexandra walks over to him.

"You never really liked your annoying brother anyways, so what does it matter that he dies? He is just here to keep an eye on you because your father asked him to, but that was the original mission for him," Alexandra says. She pushes the barrel against Amenadiel's temple and laughs a little.

"Darling, he is not worth it," Lucifer says with his hands held up in surrender.

"Yes he is, mother swore he was worth it before she died. I lost everything because of him!" Alexandra says.

"She is right, I did what father asked me to do and now I am paying for that," Amenadiel plays along. Alexandra tsks, walks up behind Amenadiel putting her arms around him and lets the barrel of the gun slide to the underside of his chin.

"Do not tell me things you wish to hear. I have been alive long enough to know when people are lying," Alexandra purrs. She kisses Amenadiel's temple softly, lays her cheek against his head, and looks at Lucifer. "You cannot save him from his fate."

"Alexandra, you are not someone that would kill a man like Amenadiel," Lucifer says calmly. Alexandra cocks the gun and then pulls the trigger, but the only thing that happens is a sound of the barrel being empty. Alexandra stands up straight with a smile and she holds her arms up to the side just before Amenadiel gets to his feet.

"I am not here to actually take your brother's life. I just wanted to have a little fun," Alexandra laughs. She walks around the couch over to Lucifer. "You can leave now, Amenadiel."

"You do not order me around," Amenadiel says sternly.

"No, your presence is no longer needed, brother. You can leave now," Lucifer says with his eyes locked on Alexandra's. Amenadiel leaves begrudgingly and Lucifer pulls Alexandra close to him once the elevator doors close. "You are very naughty, Alexandra."

"Indeed, but you like it very much," Alexandra purrs. She slides her hands up Lucifer's back slowly until she reaches his wings and that sets an alarm off in his head.

"No, do not touch there," Lucifer says, as he takes a few steps back. Alexandra puts her hands on her hips and cocks it to the side.

"Your father did give it back to you," Alexandra notes. "Too bad, I was hoping to fuck the devil."

"I am still the devil," Lucifer says with a raised brow.

"Not with those wings," Alexandra laughs a little. She saunters to the bar, but Lucifer grabs her from behind and pulls her against his chest. He slides one hand down her leg while the other one goes up her stomach.

"Why do you tease me with so much ease?" Lucifer whispers.

"Because I am not like the rest of the women that fawn over you. I am someone that you cannot have," Alexandra whispers back and pushes him back to make her way back to the bar once more. "You will not get me in your bed, Lucifer, because I am not going to let you fuck me and leave. I am girl that wants something permanent."

"You are not one of those girls," Lucifer chuckles.

"So you think," Alexandra grumbles. She pours herself another glass of wine, leaning against the bar to tease Lucifer, and he walks over to her quickly. Alexandra spins around and stops him with her foot and a wide smile on her face. "Luc, you can look but cannot touch."

"Why have you come to see me? I am sure the case is not the only reason you are here," Lucifer says with a soft groan of frustration.

"She knows you are here on Earth, Lucifer. She is waiting for you to become vulnerable before she strikes at you like the snake she sees you as," Alexandra says. The smile on her face disappears slowly as she lowers her leg. "I am here to warn you, Lucifer. Beware of who you love."

"Who is she?" Lucifer asks. His face serious as he watches Alexandra finish her glass before heading to the elevator.

"She loved you once and tricked you at the same time," Alexandra says with a small wave as the doors close.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

Alexandra flicks the pen up in the air as she listens to Avenged Sevenfold on her headset. She nods her head with her feet propped up on the desk she kidnapped from one of the detectives. Pierce walks over to her, pushes her feet off the desk, and leans against it. Alexandra smiles widely as she looks him over from head to toe. She slides the headset off and lays it on the desk.

"Well, hello," Alexandra purrs.

"Alex, what are you doing here?" Pierce asks.

"Working a case, seeing you as well, just being a good agent," Alexandra says with a smile.

"Do not start that," Pierce says. Alexandra stands up and puts her hands on her hips, as she moves closer to him. "Alex, stop."

"Sweetheart, I am not here to mess with your heart after you messed with mine the last time. I am truly here to work a case," Alexandra whispers. "I know you are looking for him. He will not like it when he learns the truth."

"He will not find out unless you tell him," Pierce whispers back. Chloe, Daniel, and Ella walk over and stare at how close Pierce and Alexandra are.

"Did you find something of value?" Alexandra says, resting her hands on Pierce's legs.

"Umm, not exactly, but we have a hunch on where he might strike next," Daniel says with a pink face.

"Let's get going then," Alexandra says. She turns to kiss Pierce on the cheek and smacks his legs gently. "We will finish this conversation later."

"Not likely, Alex," Pierce groans a little. Alexandra laughs as she heads to the door to get to the garage.

"Lt, what is your connection with her?" Ella asks sweetly.

"Let's just say, we have history," Pierce says. Chloe and Daniel make their way outside before Alexandra snaps at them, but they stop when they see she is standing next to Lucifer's car with him smiling from the driver's seat.

"Lucifer, where have you been the past few days?" Chloe asks.

"Trying to find my darling child," Lucifer chuckles. Alexandra hops into his car and points to Chloe.

"Send me the information you have and I will see you there," Alexandra says. Lucifer takes off before Chloe can say a word in defiance.

"Is it just me or she acting a little too sexual around Lucifer and Pierce?" Chloe asks.

"No, that just seems to be who she is. Besides, it should not matter if you do not like them that way," Daniel says with a smile.

"Now you are falling for her," Chloe exclaims. The two of them head to her car in silence.

* * *

Lucifer slides his hand up Alexandra's leg with a smile, but she smacks it away quickly. He gapes at her in shock as she continues reading the message on her phone.

"No touching," Alexandra says. She moves her hair to the side and Lucifer sees a small tattoo of angel wings just behind her left ear.

"What is your connection to Lt. Pierce?" Lucifer asks.

"None of your business, Luc," Alexandra says plainly.

"Come on, give me the juicy details," Lucifer says, as he leans over to her. Alexandra whips out a hunting knife and holds the tip to the underside of his jaw.

"Lucifer, I am not in the mood," Alexandra says. Her phone rings and she answers it quickly. "Commander."

"Have you found him yet?" her commander asks.

"No sir, we are still working on it and if I had you would have seen in the news," Alexandra growls.

"Alex, do not get smart with me. Do your job so you can get back here or I will find someone else to finish this along with you," her commander orders before hanging up the phone. Alexandra grips the phone tightly and takes deep breathes. Chloe and Daniel pull up next to Lucifer's car and Alexandra quickly gets out of the car to blow some steam.

"What happened?" Chloe asks.

"We need to finish this case soon," Alexandra snaps. She sheathes the hunting knife before putting her phone away. "Decker, tell me what you have on this place."

"This is the most likely place to find the killer because this is the place that falls between the last few murders," Chloe says. Before anyone can say anything, there is a scream not far from them. Alexandra takes off first, moving at top speed, and rounds the corner to see a cloaked figure standing over a prostitute while she is being held a knife at her throat.

"It is nice to see you again, Alexandra," the man says huskily.

"Nice as nice as it is going to be when I have your scrawny neck in my hands," Alexandra growls, pulling her knife back out. She charges at the man and they collide together, knife blades holding each other back. Alexandra stares into the eye holes of the horned goat mask. "I will make you pay for this."

"You will never to be to kill me, Alexandra," the man says. He makes them spin a little when Alexandra's foot slides a little. The sound of a gunshot echoes around them and Alexandra sees the man's eyes widen a little. He slumps to the ground and Alexandra looks up to see Chloe with her gun up.

"Decker! You better have not killed him!" Alexandra shouts. She falls to her knees with a hiss and she looks down to see there is blood on her shirt. "Damn."

"Alexandra!" Lucifer shouts, as he runs over. Alexandra sees that the killer had another knife and managed to get her, along with the bullet that went through him into her.

"Decker, you owe me," Alexandra grumbles. "But I applaud you for getting him."

"I am sorry," Chloe says.

"Arrest the fucker!" Alexandra snaps. Lucifer pulls her into his arms and stares at the blood on her shirt. "I love to be shot ever now and then."

"Why did you not move?" Chloe asks.

"Because he would know I am not alone, Decker," Alexandra laughs a little. "I am glad we got him though."

"We need to get her to the hospital," Lucifer says sternly.

"I can call it in," Chloe says.

"No, I am taking her in my car," Lucifer snaps. He gathers Alexandra in his arms and runs to his car. "Alexandra, you better not die on me."

"Luc, I am not going to die," Alexandra whispers. Her eyes close as she gasps a little while Lucifer puts her in the car.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

Lucifer holds Alexandra's hand as she sleeps in the bed and he watches the machine beep softly. His mind is not paying attention to the sounds around him or even the screen he is looking at, just on her breathing. There is a knock on the door and Lucifer turns to see Chloe, Daniel, and Ella standing in the doorway.

"How is she?" Chloe asks. The three of them walk into the room with some files and flowers.

"She has not woken up since we arrived here," Lucifer says softly. His eyes fall onto Alexandra's sleeping face and he has an urge to cry, even with barely knowing her but on week.

"The killer has been arrested, but he refuses to say anything to anyone bu Alexandra," Daniel says.

"Labs say that his DNA matches the ones left at the other crime scenes," Ella says.

"Can we not talk about that?" Lucifer asks.

"Luc, let the children talk, love," Alexandra grumbles. Her eyes open slowly and she smiles at Lucifer. "Hello there, darling."

"Welcome back to the living," Ella says. Alexandra laughs a little, but regrets it once the pain from her injuries radiates through her. "Sorry, bad time to make you laugh."

"It was a good one, Catholic," Alexandra grumbles. "What did I miss?"

"The killer has been arrested, but he is going to talk to anyone but you," Daniel repeats.

"Let Pierce have at him," Alexandra grumbles. She reaches up to take the cannula off her face, but Lucifer grabs her hands from getting it off. "Luc, let me get it off."

"I am sorry, love, but you need that right now," Lucifer says with a sad smile. Another knock on the door interrupts them and Pierce walks in with a wide smile. Lucifer gets to his feet when Pierce walks to the opposite side of the bed and gives Alexandra a kiss on the forehead.

"I heard you tried to get yourself killed," Pierce says softly. Alexandra smiles weakly as she takes his hand in hers to kiss the palm of it.

"You are too sweet, but I am being taken care of," Alexandra says. She releases Pierce's hand and looks over at Lucifer. "Lucifer has been watching over me since he got me here in one piece."

"I am sure he did a wonderful job, Alex," Pierce says with his eyes staring sternly at Lucifer.

"What is the connection between you and Pierce?" Ella blurts out. Alexandra looks at her with a raised brow.

"We dated a long time ago and almost got married," Alexandra coughs lightly. "Not surprised that he did not tell you."

"I think we should let her get some rest," Lucifer says, not wanting to hear more. Everyone agrees and tells Alexandra goodbye, but Alexandra grabs Lucifer's hand before he steps away from the bed.

"Stay please," Alexandra asks softly. "I hate to be alone while I am vulnerable."

"Darling, you are not acting like yourself," Lucifer says with a smile. He sits back on the edge of the bed and holds her hand in his. "Tell me, why are I drawn to you?"

"I have told you before, I am something you cannot have," Alexandra says with a smile. Her eyelids begin to droop a little, exhaustion setting in again.

"I am going to be here when you wake up, Alexandra," Lucifer says softly just moments before she falls back to sleep.

* * *

Maze walks off the elevator with Amenadiel at her side and they look around to see the living room is clean. No women naked on the floor or clothes anywhere thrown about.

"Lucifer?" Maze calls. Amenadiel walks to the balcony, but stops when he sees Alexandra walk out of the bedroom with an angry look on her face.

"Why are you shouting at this time of day?" Alexandra growls, throwing a shoe at Maze that she catches. "He is not here."

"Where is he? Did you hurt him?" Maze snaps. Amenadiel steps between the two women before a fight starts and he stares at the bandages peeking out between Lucifer's robes.

"What happened to you?" Amenadiel asks.

"He finally decided to try to kill you?" Maze asks with a smile.

"None of your business," Alexandra growls. She walks over to the couch slowly and lays down on it.

"Where is Lucifer?" Maze asks once more.

"Something about seeing Decker," Alexandra grumbles.

"She is like a female version of Lucifer," Amenadiel whispers to Maze. The elevator opens to let Lucifer in and he smiles widely at his guests.

"Luc, you have company," Alexandra groans. Lucifer walks over to her with a paper bag and a jug of water. "Take that shit away."

"Your doctor told you to take these," Lucifer says. He sits on the edge of the couch and caresses the side of her face. "How are you feeling today?"

"I was fine before those two barged shouting for you," Alexandra says.

"Why is she here?" Maze growls.

"He is taking care of her," Amenadiel says in shock. Alexandra hisses in pain when she moves onto her side. "What happened?"

"Our little human friend that claimed to be my child decided to try to kill our little Alexandra," Lucifer says. He reaches down to inspect her bandage, but Alexandra bats him away.

"If you do not stop, I will kick your ass," Alexandra growls.

"I would like to see you try," Lucifer chuckles.

"Lucifer!" Maze shouts. Alexandra shouts and throws the jug of water at her, hissing in pain the moment after she throws it.

"Shut up or get out!" Alexandra snaps. She gets to her feet, but Lucifer stops her when he sees her bandage filling with blood. He gathers her into his arms and takes her to lay in his bed. Amenadiel follows, hoping to be of assistance when he grabs the paper bag.

"Stop," Alexandra fights back weakly. Maze watches from the doorway with a glare on her face.

"Why is she still here in our lives? She is nothing but trouble," Maze growls.

"She needs help," Amenadiel says.

"She has friends that can help her," Maze says. Amenadiel rolls her onto her side to get the robe off her and he looks at her tattoos.

"She seems to be a bit religious," Amenadiel says. Maze grabs Amendiel's hand to stop him when she sees something familiar.

"Lucifer, look," Maze says. Lucifer looks to see that she has a mark on her back that resembles a tribute to Lucifer. "Her father was someone you tricked into going against your father. Judas."


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven

Lucifer and Amenadiel sit in silence, going over the possible ways Alexandra could be the child of Judas. There is no record of him having children, but then again there is not much written on him before he met Jesus. Maze pours another drink and stares at the bed Alexandra is passed out on.

"How did I not know that?" Amenadiel asks. "That would mean she was born before Christ, but how could she have lived this long?"

"Her father must be the reason," Maze notes.

"No, he did not make me a deal like that," Lucifer says. "Her mother may have, but I do not remember."

"Maybe as punishment, father made her immortal when her father killed himself," Amenadiel says.

"But that does not explain you killing her father," Lucifer says.

"I remember her, she was there when I went to check on Judas. His body had been collected and buried right where he died. She was there burying another body as well," Lucifer says. He walks to the bedroom doorway, looking at Alexandra sleeping in his bed, and he smiles a little. "I could not find her after that, but I knew she would be alright."

"She seemed to have done alright between now and then," Maze says. "What are we going to do with her now?"

"She said she is here to warn us, but the question is what she is warning us about," Amenadiel says, joining Lucifer in the doorway. "You like her, don't you?"

"What are you talking about?" Lucifer scoffs.

"You like her because she has accepted you for you are," Amenadiel says.

"It is nice to know that a human, even if she is immortal, can like me for who I am," Lucifer says with a smile.

"Luc," Alexandra whimpers. Lucifer goes to sit on the bed, pulls her into his arms, and caresses her arm gently.

"Great, Lucifer has a pet," Maze says. The two leave them alone and Lucifer smiles down at Alexandra in his arms. Now he knows why he is drawn to her, she is like him. She was shunned and casted out from the rest of people because she is the child of someone that went against Christ and she has become independent. She knows how to play the field in regards to keeping people at a distance. Alexandra stirs a little and looks up at him.

"What are you doing here?" Alexandra asks with a smile.

"You became a little restless," Lucifer chuckles. He kisses her forehead sweetly and holds her closer to him. The elevator chimes and Chloe walks into the condo.

"Decker, what do you want?" Alexandra asks. Chloe freezes when she hears Alexandra and walks to see them in the bed.

"I am sorry, I can come back another time," Chloe says with a hint of pain in her eyes.

"Spit it out, Decker," Alexandra growls.

"The killer is going to be released soon and we are needing that statement," Chloe says after clearing her throat for a moment.

"Well, let's get that statement," Alexandra groans as she struggles to get to her feet. "I have made it this far and cannot afford to lose him now."

* * *

Daniel and Ella stare in shock when they see Alexandra walking in in Lucifer's arms. She is sweating from exhaustion just walking from the car into the building. Chloe remains a little behind, trying not to cry at the two of them being so close. She had only been in Lucifer's life a week or so and he is falling for her quickly. She found them in bed with her partially naked.

"Catholic, get me some water," Alexandra orders. Pierce walks out of his office with his chest puffed out.

"Alex, come and see me when you are done," Pierce says, his eyes glaring at Lucifer.

"Not happening, Pierce," Alexandra says. She manages to get to a chair and takes a few breathes as deep as she can. "This is ridiculous."

"You can make it," Ella says once she comes over with the water. Lucifer keeps his hand on Alexandra's shoulders as she drinks the water. "So, have you two made this official?"

"What?" Daniel and Chloe ask in unison.

"There is nothing between us other than he is taking care of me," Alexandra groans. Lucifer helps her to her feet and into the interrogation room where the killer sits with a big smile on his face. His bright green eyes shine as he watches her come in and his long, wavy black hair hangs in his face.

"Well, I have seen you in better shape," the man says

"Shove it, Jude," Alexandra snaps. Lucifer smiles at her attitude and remains by the door. "You look like shit."

"You are the one that put me in here," the man, Jude, says. "So, you have finally caught me."

"Why? Why did you do it?" Alexandra asks. "You know he is not going to be happy about this."

"I do not care what makes him happy or not happy," Jude says.

"I am sorry, but have we forgotten that he thinks he is my child?" Lucifer asks. Jude smiles up at Lucifer and laughs a little. "Alright, you are not meant to be around normal people."

"His name is Jude Michaelson and he is the Devil's Child. His criminal background is about a mile long along with a few stays at mental institutions," Alexandra says.

"You forgot that we have been playing this game for years," Jude says.

"Knock it off, Jude, or I will smashes the mushy thing you call a brain out of your head," Alexandra growls.

"There is not much you can do in your condition, Alex," Jude laughs. "You are weak and vulnerable. You are an easy target now and she is going to get you for letting your emotions get to you."

"I am going to kill you!" Alexandra shouts. She gets to her feet, jumps over the table to tackle him, but Jude manages to get a foot over the table and forces it into her stomach.

"See! Vulnerable!" Jude laughs when he watches Alexandra fall to the ground. Lucifer locks the door and grabs Jude by the neck within seconds. "I am not afraid of you because you have scared me once and it will never happen again. You are the reason we are like this. We are damned because of you."

"What are you talking about?" Lucifer growls.

"You made me what I am," Jude laughs. Before Lucifer can say another word, the doors are kicked open and Lucifer is pulled away from Jude. His attention goes to Alexandra, of whom is bleeding through her shirt.

"Holy fuck," Alexandra groans. Ella begins to bandage her up while Daniel escorts Jude out of the room. "I am not going to be fit for duty for awhile. Guess that means I am staying here for a bit longer, Luc."

"That is music to my ears," Lucifer says with a sad smile.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight

Alexandra lays out in the sun on the balcony at Lucifer's condo and she smiles when a shadow blocks the sun. She looks up to see Lucifer standing with a smile on his face, swim trunks, and a glass of scotch in his hand.

"Care for some company?" Lucifer asks. It has been five months since the arrest of Jude and Alexandra has been relocated to LA permanently with the assistance of Pierce and Lucifer as a consultant, per Lucifer's suggestion. Alexandra laughs as Lucifer parts her legs to sit between them and hands her the glass.

"Thank you," Alexandra laughs. She downs the drink in one gulp and puts it on the ground. "What are you doing here?"

"Well, the detective is working on a case and I thought that I would come and see what you are doing today," Lucifer asks. He slides his hand up her bare leg, but she stops it.

"Luc, we talked about this," Alexandra warns him. "No sex until you swear off the other women."

"I am the devil and that means no monogamy," Lucifer chuckles.

"You were willing to do it for Decker," Alexandra says. Lucifer stiffens at the mention of his feelings for Decker. "What makes me different from her, Lucifer?"

"Alexandra," Lucifer begins to say, but she gets up before he can finish it. He grabs her hand and pulls her into his lap. "You moved here for me and I have not been holding up my end of the bargain. I promise not to have sex with anyone, but I cannot promise not to allow orgies in the condo."

"Luc, you would not be watching those alone," Alexandra purrs. She runs her fingers through his hair as she pulls him close to share a passionate kiss. The moment is interrupted when Chloe clears her throat. Alexandra looks over her shoulder and smiles at Chloe. "Decker, what a pleasant surprise. Come to take my Lucifer away?"

"Yes because he has a job to do," Chloe says. "Lucifer, I need your help on this case."

"Detective, can you not see that I am spending time with my girlfriend?" Lucifer says with a wicked smile.

"Darling, she is right," Alexandra says with a wide smile. "You have a job to do and she needs your help."

"Clothes are needed," Chloe says. Alexandra pulls Lucifer closer to her and kisses him once more.

"One second, detective," Lucifer groans into Alexandra's mouth. They laugh as their kiss becomes sexual, but Chloe pulls them apart. "Alright, detective, I am going to get dressed."

"Bye, Luc," Alexandra says with a wide smile as he walks away.

"I get that you are here for a long time, but you cannot keep him from doing his job," Chloe says firmly. Alexandra walks over to Chloe and crosses her arms over her chest.

"Decker, you had your chance with him and lost it. Do not act like I am in your way of something that no longer exists. Besides, I am still close with your boss and I am also your boss in a way. So, tread carefully," Alexandra says. She walks past Chloe and slips a robe over her bikini just as Lucifer walks out of their room. They share another kiss just before Alexandra goes to the bar.

"Would you like to come with?" Lucifer asks. Alexandra looks at Chloe over her shoulder with a mischievous smile.

"I am not sure," Alexandra says. Before anyone can say another word, Alexandra's phone rings and she runs to grab it. "Commander."

"It is time to stop playing around and pick up another mission," her commander says. "I have sent some case files to the station in LA and you are going to solve this one. It seems all your cases are ending up in the same town. Finish these, Alex, and I may let you go all together."

"Yes sir," Alexandra says before the call ends. She runs to the room to get dressed, but Lucifer catches her in his arms and they share a laugh. "Luc, you have work to do."

"No, I have you to do," Lucifer chuckles.

"I can come back up in a minute," Chloe says.

"Decker, it is going to be longer than a minute," Alexandra teases. "Let me get dressed and we will meet you at the station."

"Yes, we will see you later," Lucifer purrs. He lifts Alexandra up, wraps her legs around his waist, and kiss her neck gently. Chloe runs to the elevator and rushes the close the doors. She gets to the bottom floor to Maze is there behind the bar.

"Are those two always like that?" Chloe asks.

"Yes," Maze groans. Chloe sits down at the bar and takes a deep breathe.

"What does he see in her?" Chloe asks.

"She is just like him and she accepts him for who he is," Maze says. "Chloe, you told him no too many times and he has moved on."

"But, he barely knows her," Chloe sighs.

"They have known each other longer than you think," Maze grumbles. The elevator doors open and Alexandra laughs as Lucifer carries her out.

"Detective, we are going to be taking Alexandra along because she is needed at the station," Lucifer chuckles. Alexandra wiggles out of his arms to put her boots on, but he pulls her close from behind.

"Decker, let's go," Alexandra orders. Chloe groans as she slides out of her seat to lead them to her car.

* * *

Daniel stares at Alexandra as she walks down the stairs in her normal attire. She slides her jacket off and tosses it in Daniel's face.

"Good morning, Espinoza," Alexandra says. She sits at his desk as smiles at him when he pulls her jacket off his face. "You in my service for this case and I am going to need every inch as you working."

"Okay," Daniel stumbles out. Alexandra puts her feet on his desk and crosses her arms over her chest. "What are we working on?"

"Now that, my little man, is something we are going to find out," Alexandra says. She leans her head back to Pierce's door to see him walking over with a manila folder. "Hi, Pierce, you look just as sexy upside down. Commander send you anything good?"

"Alex, here is your case and good luck with her, Espinoza," Pierce says. He sets the folder on the desk and then walks away seconds before Lucifer rounds the corner.

"Alexandra," Lucifer says with a wide smile.

"Luc," Alexandra laughs. Lucifer kisses the underside of her jaw and then her exposed neck. "Where is Decker?"

"She is coming," Lucifer purrs. Daniel's mouth falls open at the scene before him and Lucifer smiles up at him. "Detective Douche, what are you doing here? Enjoying the show?"

"Behave," Alexandra purrs and sits back up with her check against Lucifer's. "He is my partner for this case and more to come if all goes well with this one. Can I keep my little pet, love?"

"I guess, but he is not invited to our party," Lucifer chuckles. He kisses Alexandra's neck a few times before standing back up.

"Wait, are you two together?" Daniel manages to ask.

"Why?" Lucifer asks.

"Yes, they are dating and they live together," Chloe says when she walks over to them. "Any particular reason you two are causing trouble?"

"Decker, you are about to get a foot up your perky, actress ass if you do not stop asking me questions. I am here to work, but I get to see Lucifer while I am at work and that is a bonus for me. Retract the claws before I pull them out all the way and keep your hands and eyes to yourself," Alexandra says firmly. "Espinoza, grab the file and let's do some research."

"Yes ma'am," Daniel mutters. Alexandra stands up and kisses Lucifer on the cheek.

"See you later," Alexandra says sweetly. She slaps Lucifer's ass as she walks away and waves a hand goodbye. Daniel runs after her until they reach the file room where there a ton of boxes.

"Are all these just one case?" Daniel asks.

"Can you smell the paper?" Alexandra asks with a wide smile. "Espinoza, welcome to my world of hunting."


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine

Alexandra mutters as she sits on the floor at Lucifer's condo with files around her. Lucifer smiles as he plays the piano and watches her work. She pulls her hair out of her grey tank top and she moves her hair over her left shoulder, allowing her tattoos to show.

"Alexandra?" Lucifer asks sweetly.

"Yes, love?" Alexandra asks with a small tilt of her head. Lucifer gets up from the piano, sits on the floor behind her, and pulls her into his arms.

"Why are you with me?" Lucifer whispers.

"Luc, I am here because I care about you," Alexandra says with a smile. Lucifer buries his face into her hair and takes a deep breathe.

"Why me? I am the devil, I am evil," Lucifer says.

"Darling, you are not evil. You just made by choices when it comes to your father's children. I know there is some good in you," Alexandra says. Lucifer smiles as he moves her hair from her neck and kisses the skin softly. Their moment is interrupted when Daniel walks off the elevator. "This better be good, Espinoza."

"Umm, I think I have found a connection," Daniel says. Alexandra gets up quickly and slides over to him in her socks, not realising she has no pants on. "You have no pants."

"Yes, this is actually a no clothes condo honestly," Lucifer says with a smile. Alexandra takes the file from Daniel and spreads it out on the bar. Daniel and Lucifer stare at her ass as she leans over the bar every now and then.

"Okay, this is a good start," Alexandra says. She spins around and pumps her hands in the arm with a big smile. "Progress!"

"Okay, but this is just a connection," Daniel says. He tries not to stare at her breast as the bounce up and down, peeking out a little from the side underneath her tank top.

"I am liking this show honestly," Lucifer laughs as he gets to his feet. Alexandra puts her hands on her hips, looking at him with a smile. "Oh, please do not stop on my account. Press on."

"Mmm, there is something you would like for me to press on," Alexandra purrs. Daniel clears his throat and looks away. "Oh, come now, Espinoza, you are an adult."

"I am sorry, but I am not sure I am comfortable with you two talking like that," Daniel says. The elevator doors open to let Maze and Pierce in, both of them do not seem look happy to be within the same room. "Lt, what are you doing here?"

"Came to see Alex, but her guard was not too keen on letting me in," Pierce says with a stray look at Maze. Lucifer walks to hold Alexandra from behind and smiles when he sees the anger in Pierce's eyes. "Have you been staying here, Alex?"

"Yes, I am staying here with Lucifer since he is my lover after all," Alexandra says with a wide smile. "What do you want?"

"The case you and Espinoza are working on," Pierce says after clearing his throat. His face and Daniel's are turning pink from Alexandra being almost naked and Lucifer's hands holding her close to him to the point that she is exposing a few things.

"Why must you do this meeting here when we have customers downstairs?" Maze asks.

"No, we can go," Daniel says. Pierce stops him from leaving with a smile.

"Alex," Pierce says.

"Out," Alexandra says while pointing to the elevator. The two men leave, but Pierce looks at her and Lucifer. "Lucifer, you are going to make him jealous."

"That is my point, darling," Lucifer whispers. He kisses her hair as the doors close and Alexandra tries not to laugh. "Maize, why did you not want that men up here?"

"I was worried what you two could be doing alone up here," Maze grumbles.

"Aw, Mazikeen," Alexandra coos. Maze throws a glass at Alexandra, but Lucifer grabs it before it can hit her face.

"Maze, do not harm my girlfriend," Lucifer tsks.

"I still do not understand as to why she is still here," Maze says.

"Because I want her here," Lucifer says sharply.

"Luc, leave her be," Alexandra says softly. Maze glares at Alexandra as she walks away.

"Lucifer, she is not safe to be around you. She is just as bad as Chloe," Maze says. Alexandra walks out of the room in the black dress she wore to tease Lucifer when she first arrived and a pair of black, strappy stilettos. "Are those mine?"

"No, these are mine because you are not curvy enough to fit this," Alexandra says while lifting her DD breasts before slapping her ass. "Shall we join the common rabble and find us some not so innocent people to play with, darling?"

"I like that plan," Lucifer chuckles. He pulls Alexandra close as they make their way into the elevator and down to the club. Alexandra lets out a laugh as she walks into the sea of people dancing with Lucifer clawing at the fabric of her dress to keep her close to him, but she manages to get away. Her hair falls down her back as she lifts her hands in the air, swaying to the music and closes her eyes to let herself go in the music. Someone steps up behind her, wrapping their arms around her waist and pulling her close. Alexandra opens her eyes to see Lucifer is smiling at her, hands caressing her curves, as they move to the music. A few more ladies make their way over, but Alexandra gives them a deadly look that makes them scurry off. This is bliss to Lucifer, his own personal heaven, and he is liking every moment of it.

* * *

Laughter fills the hallway of Linda's office and she looks up from her desk to see Alexandra round the corner in Lucifer's dress jacket and workout clothes. Lucifer captures her before she can get too far into the office and pulls her in for a kiss.

"This must the be famous Alexandra," Linda says.

"Oh, yes, this is my girlfriend," Lucifer says. Alexandra turns to her and extends her hand out.

"Pleasure to meet you, Dr Martin," Alexandra says. Lucifer sits on the couch while the two women shake hands.

"I was not aware you would be bringing her to your session today," Linda says.

"She is catching a ride with me to the station," Lucifer says.

"So, what did you want to talk about today?" Linda asks while sitting down across from him.

"I am going to wait outside and possibly get a run in, Luc," Alexandra says. Linda looks at her in shock at what Lucifer was just called while Alexandra slides his jacket off.

"Nonsense, I am sure the doctor does not mind," Lucifer says while pulling Alexandra into his lap. She laughs when he kisses her neck and lets the jacket fall on the couch, exposing her in a way.

"Lucifer, as much as I would love to see you being happy right now. I am not too keen on seeing you two having sex on my couch," Linda says softly. Before the kissing turns up a level, Alexandra's phone rings and she checks it to see Daniel is texting her.

"Sorry, darling, looks like I am going to need a raincheck on the session. It would seem that my case has become warm. It was nice meeting you, Dr Martin, truly. Luc, behave until I get home," Alexandra says. She gives him his jacket, kisses his lips sweetly, and runs out the door.

"Isn't she wonderful?" Lucifer sighs.

"Yes, well, we need to talk about her," Linda says.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter Ten

Linda looks at Lucifer, waiting for him to say something about Alexandra, but he does not say anything. He just smiles at her like an idiot, thinking about Alexandra naked in his bed.

"Lucifer, focus," Linda sighs.

"I am focused," Lucifer says.

"No, you are distracted. Chloe says you are not helping with her cases and I can see that she is distracting you from our session right now. Even Maze is worried about you," Linda says.

"That is not true," Lucifer scoffs. "Alexandra makes me happy and I love having her in my life."

"Is it love or lust?" Linda asks.

"Why would you ask me that?" Lucifer asks, smile fading a bit.

"What is the difference between her and Chloe?" Linda asks.

"Alexandra knows and accepts me as I am, plus I have know her a bit longer but was not aware of it until recently," Lucifer says.

"How so?" Linda asks.

"It does not matter how I know her," Lucifer says firmly. "I am happy, that is all that matters."

"I am concerned about you and I am worried that Alexandra being in your life may not be a good idea," Linda says.

"You do not know Alexandra," Lucifer says before getting up and leaving quickly. He gets into his car and makes his way to the station. Alexandra is with Ella and Daniel in the lab and his face softens a bit when he sees her concentration face. She rubs her face in frustration after throwing the pictures down on the table. Lucifer walks to the room, but stops when he sees Pierce walk into the room and hand Alexandra a cup of coffee with a smile.

"Lucifer, I am surprised to see you here," Chloe says. Lucifer turns to her with a small look of confusion. "Are you here to help me or see Alexandra?"

"Um, I am not sure right now," Lucifer grumbles. He looks at Alexandra holding to cup in her hands and ordering Daniel a little. "I am going to go say hello to her."

"Okay, let me know when you are free," Chloe says before he takes off to the lab. Lucifer opens the door, clears his throat and smiles when they all turn around.

"Hello, love," Lucifer says sweetly. He walks over to pull her into his arms and gives her a deep, passionate kiss.

"Missed me that much?" Alexandra giggles.

"Of course," Lucifer chuckles. "I am sorry, am I interrupting anything important?"

"Yes, our case," Daniel grumbles. Alexandra turns to him with a raised brow, that makes Daniel shrink a little bit.

"Lucifer, don't you have a case to work on with Chloe?" Pierce asks with his back to Lucifer.

"I do and I am going to be heading out with her here in a bit, but I wanted to see Alexandra for a moment," Lucifer says. "I will see you at home, love."

"Alright," Alexandra says with a smile. Lucifer leaves with sadness to find Chloe and work on their case. Once he is out of sight, Alexandra punches Daniel and Pierce in their arms. "Do not be assholes."

"I am not being an asshole," Pierce chuckles while rubbing his arm. "You both have cases that you two need to work on."

"Pierce, if I wanted you to be my boss then I would have dropped to a detective," Alexandra growls. She turns back to the board, crossing her arms, and stares at the pictures. "What are we missing?"

"What is this case about exactly?" Daniel asks.

"The Sinnerman," Pierce and Alexandra say in unison.

"I am going to assume you two know this case really well," Daniel chuckles.

"He had a friend of ours killed," Pierce says. He puts hand on Alexandra's back when she stiffens at the mention of their friend. "I am going to go and finish a few things in my office."

"Alright, see you for lunch," Alexandra says while pushing Pierce out of the room. Ella stands beside Alexandra once Pierce closes the door.

"So, you and Pierce?" Ella asks with a wide smile.

"Nothing to talk about, Catholic," Alexandra grumbles. She lays down on the floor, in hopes of looking at the board from a different angle. But, her phone rings the moment she is flat on the floor. "What?"

"I know you are living with him, but must you toy with his heart? He will be heartbroken when he learns the truth," her mother says.

"What do you care?" Alexandra growls.

"Do your job or I will tell him the truth," her mother says before hanging up the phone. Alexandra throws the phone at the ceiling before jumping up to her feet.

"I am going for a run," Alexandra says quickly and runs outside.

* * *

Lucifer smiles when he finds Alexandra asleep in his bed with his shirt on after working with Chloe all day. He walks over to her side of the bed, pulls the sheet to cover her, and sits on the bed. She remains asleep happily, snoring softly, when Lucifer hears someone walk up behind him.

"You cannot have her," Lucifer hears the person say. He turns to see Pierce standing there with a wicked smile on his face. "She was meant to be mine since the day I saved her. You hurt her by making her father do your bidding and your father punished her for what you did. You do not deserve her."

"Well, neither do you," Lucifer says softly while standing up.

"I have been there for her for a long time," Pierce says firmly. He pulls out a gun, cocks it, and points it at Lucifer's head. "I will kill you if you do not give her up."

"I would like to see you try," Lucifer chuckles. Pierce pulls the trigger, but Lucifer moves out of the way. Alexandra jumps with a scream and throws a knife between the two. Her eyes dart around the room, gasping for air, with tears forming in her eyes.

"Get out!" Alexandra screams. "Pierce, get out!"

"Alex," Pierce says with pain.

"I think the lady has asked you to leave," Lucifer says with a crooked smile. Pierce turns to shoot him again, but Alexandra jumps between them and knocks the gun out of Pierce's hand. The two grapple for a moment before Alexandra kicks her hunting knife out and reaches forward to stab Pierce, but he knocks her arm out of the way. Alexandra tries again, managing to get Pierce's arm and the two falter backwards.

"Out!" Alexandra screams. Pierce grimaces in pain and anger as he runs out quickly. Alexandra drops the knife, curls into a ball, and rocks back and forth. Lucifer rushes to pull her into his arms and holds her tightly.

"Breathe," Lucifer says calmly. "It is going to be alright."

"Why? Why must they punish me? Father," Alexandra sobs. Lucifer stiffens when he hears her cries and looks down to see she is not fully awake. "I did nothing wrong!"

"Shh, it is alright now," Lucifer coos. "I am going to protect you from now on."

"Luc," Alexandra whispers, as she falls back to sleep.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter Eleven

Lucifer pours Alexandra glass of scotch and looks at her with sadness in his eyes. She has not said a word since she woke up an hour ago after what happened with Pierce. Amenadiel walks out of the room with a calm face, placing a blanket over Alexandra as he walks by, and then sits next to her. She pulls the blanket around her, trying to hide and curl into a ball while sitting on the barstool.

"What happened after Jesus died?" Lucifer asks.

"The people of my town would not go near me when they heard what dad did and when some of the followers of Jesus came into town they would abuse me. Sometimes they would come into the house at night, trying to rape me, or even trying to set my house on fire. I left, but no one would help me when I passed through each town and I became independent by being a assassin for hire. I would only accept jobs that would kill the people that hurt people," Alexandra grumbles.

"How does Pierce play into this?" Amenadiel asks.

"He took care of me when I was hurt and we fell in love, or at least I think we did. When I learned the truth, I hurt him physically and emotionally," Alexandra says. "It does not matter anymore because I am not going to be running back to him. I hate being alone in a room with him."

"I am not going to let him near you when you are alone," Lucifer says firmly. Alexandra reaches over the bar, takes his hand in her hands, and gives him a smile.

"Luc, you are sweet, but I can handle him on my own," Alexandra says. The elevator doors open to let Chloe and Daniel in. "What?"

"We are here to work on our cases," Chloe says. Daniel puffs his chest out a little, trying to look tough for Alexandra, of whom raises a brow.

"Douche-canoe, outside and we can talk there," Alexandra says. She gets off the stool, drops the blanket, and strolls to the room to put some pants on. Lucifer follows her silently and pulls her into his arms once they are out of sight of their guests. They share a heated, passionate kiss with small moans of ecstasy. Lucifer pushes her against the wall, lifting her up to wrap her legs around his waist, and moves to kiss her neck.

"I will protect you today and until the day I die," Lucifer purrs. Alexandra claws his shoulders a little, biting her lip from screaming out, wanting more. "We will finish this later tonight."

"Promise?" Alexandra asks breathlessly.

"Of course, my love," Lucifer says with a smile. He put her down, kisses her forehead, and leaves to go with Chloe to work. Alexandra pulls on a pair of yoga pants, but keeps Lucifer's shirt on once she puts a sports bra on and leaves the shirt unbuttoned a little. She walks out to the balcony and smiles when she sees Daniel's mouth fall open a bit Amenadiel is taken aback at her attire and clears his throat to look away quickly.

"Let's get down to business," Alexandra says.

* * *

Pierce watches the doors of Lux in his car and waits for someone to come out. He holds his gun by his leg to keep from someone seeing it while walking by. The doors open, but it is only Maze and Amenadiel walking out. He smiles as he realises that means Alexandra is alone since those two left. Pierce makes his way quickly down the street to the club, sneaks in, locks the doors, and takes the elevator up. Alexandra is cleaning a few things from having Daniel and Amenadiel over while singing to the radio. She turns to see Pierce standing there and she screams.

"What the fuck?!" Alexandra exclaims.

"You are my one ticket to get to him and I am going to make him suffer like he made me suffer," Pierce says. Alexandra steps back slowly to her gun, but Pierce points it at her head and smiles. "Alex, I am going to win this."

"Piss off," Alexandra spits, throwing the items in her hands at him and then reaches to grab her gun. Just as she extends her arm, she is shot in the shoulder and she drops to her knees. She kicks the table up to toss at him and then scurries past the gun for her belt of knifes. Pierce sprints after her, only to end up falling to the floor to dodge the knifes, but takes shots at her blindly. Alexandra screams in pain when she is hit again in the arm along with her abdomen.

"I see you have gotten slow, Alex," Pierce chuckles as he crawls to the other side of the couch. Alexandra takes deep breathes to calm herself down and listens carefully.

"You asshole, I just healed there and I am going to kick your fucking ass for this shit!" Alexandra says. She moves to peek around the couch, but Pierce tackles her to pin her to the floor. "Cain, stop!"

"No, you are mine!" Pierce/Cain shouts. A shout echos around the condo and then Pierce is knocked off of Alexandra. She looks over to see Maze is fighting with Pierce while Amenadiel runs over to her. He tries to pick her up, but Maze is knocked back towards them.

"Get her out!" Maze growls. Pierce snags the knifes and throws it at Maze, but Alexandra jumps in the way. The knife hits her in the chest and the back when she spins around. Alexandra falls to her side, feeling the weight of the knifes, and watches Pierce run into the elevator.

"Alexandra," Amenadiel says with panic in his voice.

"Maze," Alexandra groans while Amenadiel removes the knifes.

"Here," Maze says softly. Alexandra takes her hand with a smile, but Maze has an angry look on her face.

"You must promise to take care of him," Alexandra says.

"No, he needs you and you cannot die because you are immortal," Maze says quickly. "We have to get her to a hospital now."

"I am not going to make it," Alexandra grumbles when Amenadiel picks her up. They manage to get to the club level, blooding making a trail out the door, Maze shouting the operator to get an ambulance there, but they run into Lucifer and Chloe outside.

"Alexandra!" Lucifer shouts. He takes her from his brother, tears forming in his eyes, looking her over from head to toe. "No, you cannot leave me!"

"Luc, do not cry," Alexandra says with a weak smile. Chloe tries to put pressure on the wounds while Maze tries to keep people away.

"Who did this?" Lucifer sobs. Alexandra looks at Maze and Amenadiel, silently telling them not to speak the truth.

"I am not sure," Alexandra lies. The sound of sirens echo around them and Alexandra lifts her hand to caress his face. "Lucifer, promise to behave as much as possible and do not stop caring about the people in this city. Love Chloe as much as you love me and do not forget me."

"No, you are not going to die," Lucifer sobs. Alexandra coughs a little as her eyes flutter closed. "No, wake up, love! Stay with me! Alexandra! Stay with me! No!"


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter Twelve

Maze walks into Alexandra's room with food, only to find Lucifer sitting in the bed with Alexandra in his arms and he is crying again. The monitors beep quietly with one machine helping her to breathe.

"Lucifer, you have to eat," Maze says softly.

"Not until she wakes up," Lucifer whispers. He kisses Alexandra's hair and caresses the side of her face, trying not to sob once more. "Why? Why did this happen to her?"

"The police think it may have been someone that was connected to a case of hers," Maze says. A soft knock interrupts their conversation and they look to see Chloe, Ella, and Daniel at the door.

"We wanted to come check on Alexandra," Chloe says softly.

"I am sorry, Lucifer," Ella says once she is at his side of the bed. "We are going to find the person responsible for this. But you need a shower, dude."

"Have you not bathed in the past week?" Daniel asks.

"He is afraid to leave her side," Maze says, while pulling he food out of the bags.

"I do not want the attacker coming in to finish what they started when I am not here," Lucifer says.

"You go shower and we will watch her," Daniel says. Lucifer holds Alexandra tighter to him and shakes his head quickly. Chloe walks over to him, gently gets him to let go and off the bed.

"Come on, I will take you back home," Chloe says. Lucifer looks at Alexandra, his heart breaks a little when his eyes fall on her calm face with a tube coming out of her mouth. Ella pulls a chair up to the bed while Daniel nods at Lucifer with a small smile.

"We will take care of her," Daniel says. Chloe leads Lucifer out of the room and Maze closes the door, remaining close to it in case Pierce comes through the door. Lucifer staggers out of the doors with Chloe holding him up to the car and she helps him in. The ride to Lux is quiet for a few minutes before Chloe breaks the ice.

"Lucifer, I am sorry this happened," Chloe says softly.

"I love her," Lucifer admits. "She means the world to me and I wish I was there to protect her."

"Do you know if there is someone that might want to hurt her?" Chloe asks. Lucifer fights the urge to say Pierce, but he shakes his head instead. "We will find the person and bring them to justice."

"I want to kill this person," Lucifer grumbles angrily. They arrive to Lux to see the club is still being investigated and are only permitted to get Lucifer cleaned up along with items he needs for himself and Alexandra. His heart drops when he sees the condo still a mess from the attack. Chloe speaks to a few of the cops there while Lucifer walks to the room to pack his things. He looks at the bed, imagining Alexandra sleeping there, and then he turns to the closet to see her standing there looking for clothes. Tears fall down his face when she turns, smiles, and then fades. Without thinking or paying attention, he packs their things and heads back down to the car. Amenadiel and Linda are waiting outside with sad smiles on their faces.

"How are you?" Linda asks.

"I am peachy, doctor," Lucifer tries to say sarcastically. "I am wanting to get back to the hospital as soon as possible."

"Did Chloe bring you here?" Amenadiel asks.

"Yes," Lucifer says plainly.

"I will take you back there then," Linda says. Linda leads him to her car while Amenadiel goes to let Chloe know that Lucifer has gone back to Alexandra. Lucifer remains quiet the whole ride and bolts out of the car once Linda parks to get to the room. Alexandra is still alive, unconscious, but safe in the room.

"Did you shower?" Daniel asks.

"I am going to shower here," Lucifer says softly. He walks into the bathroom, starts the shower, but stares at himself in the mirror. His mind tricks him into thinking Alexandra is in the shower and that sends him into a frustrated panic. He sobs as he undresses and walks into the near boiling water, letting the water burn him a little in retribution for not protecting her. After thirty minutes being in the shower, he emerges clean, but he does not feel better. he climbs back into the bed with Alexandra to pull her close. The others watch him closely, not wanting to upset him or pull him away from the woman that he truly loves with his whole heart. Lucifer does not realise he has fallen asleep, until he feels Alexandra moving a little. He jerks awake to see Amenadiel adjusting her and Maze is standing at the end of the bed.

"I know you two are hiding the truth," Lucifer says softly. "Did she tell you not to say anything?"

"It is for your good, Lucy," Amenadiel says.

"Fuck off with that! She is my girlfriend and I want to punish the person that did this to her!" Lucifer snaps. Alexandra's heart monitor spikes for a moment and it sends the three of them into a panic. A nurse comes in, pushing Lucifer off the bed to check her.

"No shouting because she can hear you and that will effect her body," the nurse says sternly. Alexandra's heart monitor spikes rapidly and she convulses like she is possessed. Doctors and nurses run in, pushing the three guest to the back wall. Alexandra's hands go up to the tube, trying to pull it out while gagging. A nurse puts her hands down while a doctor injections something into her IV to make her fall back to sleep, but Alexandra manages to knock them off and pull the tube out.

"Lucifer!" Alexandra screams with a raspy voice. Lucifer pushes a nurse aside to be in her eyesight with a weak smile.

"I am here," Lucifer says weakly. Alexandra gasps for air as her eyes dart over his face before the doctor manages to get her back to sleep and her eyelids close slowly. "Sleep, darling, I am not going anywhere."

"She is needing to remain asleep for a little longer, but she seems to be doing alright without the tube," the doctor notes. "We will keep her extubated tonight and see how she is in the morning."

"Thank you, doctor," Amenadiel says with a smile. The hospital staff leave quietly when Maze gives them a small growl. "Lucifer, she asked us not to tell you for a reason. She needs you here to be by her side when wakes up."

"But I want to punish him," Lucifer growls. He caresses the side of Alexandra's face when a tear falls down her face. "I love her and I am wanting to marry her right now."

"Are you sure that is what you want in your heart or is this because of other reasons?" Amenadiel asks.

"I want to deep in my heart," Lucifer whispers, placing Alexandra's hand on his cheek and smiles happily at the thought of making her his wife. He has not felt this way in a millennia, not since Eve came into his life.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter Thirteen

Chloe watches Lucifer from the doorway and her heart breaks a little to see him with her. Ella walks up behind her and pushes her into the room. Lucifer looks at them sleepily, but his attention goes back to Alexandra when she stirs slightly.

"Luc," Alexandra hoarsely says. Lucifer sits on the bed quickly, taking her hands in his and holds them to his face.

"I am here, darling," Lucifer says sweetly. Ella runs to get a nurse or someone while shouting for someone to come into the room. Alexandra's hazy eyes fall onto Lucifer's face and smiles softly.

"Hi," Alexandra croaks.

"Hi," Lucifer laughs with tears falling down his face. He leans down to kiss her before a nurse comes in.

"How long?" Alexandra asks.

"Two weeks," Chloe says while trying to clear her throat. Alexandra groans as she moves a little, but Lucifer stops her.

"Slow down," Lucifer says sternly. "You are not healed completely yet."

"Evidence?" Alexandra asks.

"Nothing yet," Ella says. "The attacker wiped the place clean of any evidence of them being there."

"No more talk of the attack," the nurse says firmly. Alexandra rolls her eyes with a smile and she looks at Lucifer.

"You are a mess," Alexandra says. "You have not done your hair in two weeks?"

"No," Lucifer chuckles. He kisses the palm of her hand and presses it to his cheek. "I was worried that I would lose you if I left."

"Luc," Alexandra begins to scold until Maze, Amenadiel, and Daniel walk in. "Is everyone here?"

"No, Linda is seeing her patients today," Daniel says with a smile. Maze walks over and puts her fist over her heart.

"I owe you my life and I intend to repay you for the rest of eternity," Maze says.

"Fuck off, Mazikeen," Alexandra attempts to laugh. "You are important to Lucifer and I did not to see him getting upset because you got hurt."

"Alexandra," Lucifer says with a warning tone.

"She is fine, but she needs to rest in peace. Out you all go," the nurse says. Alexandra grabs Lucifer's shirt and shakes her head. Maze looks at Lucifer and hands him a small bag. Everyone, besides Lucifer, leave the room and crack the door. Chloe hides beside the window to watch them when she gasps at the small box Lucifer pulls out of the bag.

"Alexandra, marry me and be mine from now and the rest of eternity," Lucifer says softly. He opens the box to show a large red ruby nestled in a circle of diamonds. Alexandra's eyes fill with tears as she nods her head and pulls Lucifer in for a passionate kiss. Chloe covers her mouth to keep from crying as she runs out of the hospital to her car.

* * *

Alexandra swats at Lucifer when he tries to help her get dressed and they laugh when Lucifer pulls her into his arms to kiss her all over her face. She wraps her good arm around his neck to pull him closer to her and they share a sweet kiss.

"You are going to be late for work," Lucifer notes.

"I am on desk duty for the time being," Alexandra moans against his lips. "We have some time to have a bit of fun."

"No, not until the doctor clears you," Lucifer says while pushing her away. She gives a small pout, but Lucifer kisses her forehead and walks to the living room. Alexandra grabs her boots and follows behind him quietly.

"Will you be home for dinner?" Alexandra asks. Lucifer smiles at how she calls his place home and smiles at how they are like a normal human couple.

"I should be home just before the club opens," Lucifer says. Alexandra plops onto the couch to get her boots on, but Lucifer stops her to get them on her himself. "Daniel is not to let you out of his sight, Alexandra."

"Luc, we talked about this," Alexandra says while standing up. Lucifer looks up at her from his kneeling position and kisses her stomach softly. "Just because I agreed to marry you does not mean you get to be super protective of me."

"I just want you safe," Lucifer says while standing up himself.

"I am a big, immortal girl," Alexandra smiles. "Come on before we are late."

"Yes, dear," Lucifer chuckles. He hooks her hand into the crook of his elbow as he leads her out to the car. They smile as they enough the weather on their drive and see Chloe is arriving at the same time they are. "Good morning, detective."

"Good morning, I am glad to see you two are back in today," Chloe says with a forced smile. Alexandra smiles, kisses Lucifer's cheek softly and makes her way inside. Daniel runs over to her with a file in his hand and smiles.

"Morning," Daniel says.

"Morning, what do you have for me?" Alexandra asks, reaching for the file. Daniel's eyes become big when he sees her engagement ring on her hand. "What?"

"Is that from Lucifer?" Daniel asks.

"None of your business, Espinoza," Alexandra growls. She retracts her hand and heads to her desk, only to stop and see Pierce's office is empty. "Where is Pierce?"

"Apparently a high profile case was given to him and he said he will be gone for a bit," Daniel says with a shrug. They two sit at her desk so she can read the file over, but Ella runs over to give Alexandra hug.

"Welcome back," Ella giggles.

"Two feet, Catholic," Alexandra grumbles. Ella lets her go with a big smile at the now grumpy Alexandra. "Do you have what I asked for yesterday?"

"Oh, yes," Ella says. "After going through the evidence found at the scene, I found that there was bleached used to clean the weapon along with anything could lead us to them. I am wondering if maybe this person has done something like this before."

"Or works in law enforcement," Daniel notes. It sends a shiver down Alexandra's spine and she pretends to be stiff to stretch.

"Thanks, Catholic, keep me posted and keep up the good work," Alexandra says with a smile. Ella walks away happily and Alexandra hangs her head back. "I can feel you staring, Espinoza."

"Sorry, it is just that you went through a serious attack yet here you are three weeks later and working all day like nothing happened," Daniel says. Alexandra looks at him with a bored look and rolls her eyes.

"It does not matter or why I am still here," Alexandra says plainly. "What matters is that we finish this case soon before my commander kicks my ass."

"Right," Daniel says quickly. The two go over the file for an hour or so and take a small break. Alexandra steps outside to smoke when she sees Lucifer and Chloe pull up to the station. Lucifer walks over to pull Alexandra into his arms for a passionate kiss. Chloe sees the ring and her stomach sinks a little.

"You being a good little devil?" Alexandra giggles. Lucifer caresses her face with a wide smile and kisses her forehead.

"When have I ever been good?" Lucifer teases. Alexandra peeks around him to look at Chloe with a smile.

"Hi, Chloe," Alexandra says happily.

"Hi, I am gong to go in and work on some things for the case," Chloe stumbles out. She rushes inside, but looks over her shoulder to see Lucifer is kissing Alexandra passionately. Her heart sinks at the sight, but she knows that this is because she was not wanting to ruin their partnership. Lucifer pulls away to caress Alexandra face with a smile and it makes Chloe want to cry.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter Fourteen

Alexandra throws paper balls into the trash can next to Daniel's desk while he types a report while trying to keep her from getting it into the can. She smiles when she pegs him right in the forehead and he dramatically acts like he is dying. Ella steps between them with a raised brow.

"What are you two doing?" Ella asks.

"Playing around," Alexandra says with a smile. "I just pegged Espinoza in the forehead."

"It was a clean headshot," Daniel chuckles. Maze walks in with an angry look on her face, looking around for Alexandra, of whom hides under desk slightly. "Oh look, the nanny is here."

"Where is she?" Maze asks with a soft growl.

"She is not here," Daniel says while crossing his arms over his chest. Maze stomps over to Alexandra's desk and crosses her arms when she sees Alexandra hiding behind her desk.

"What are you doing?" Maze asks.

"Hiding from you," Alexandra grumbles. Maze pulls Alexandra to her feet, but Alexandra fights back a little. "Stop pulling me up like a child."

"If you would stop acting like one then I would not be treating you like one," Maze grumbles. Alexandra pulls her arm away and glares at her.

"What are you doing here?" Alexandra growls.

"Escorting you home," Maze snips. Alexandra sits back down in her chair and props her feet up on her desk before throwing another ball of paper at Daniel, of whom managed to knock it away.

"Oh, getting faster," Alexandra laughed, only to wince in pain.

"My turn?" Daniel laughs.

"Lucifer has asked me to take you home," Maze says angrily.

"Nope, not happening," Alexandra says. Daniel takes a shot at Alexandra, but Maze grabs it with an angry glare. "Maze, I can get home on my own."

"I will call him and he will not be happy," Maze says.

"Do it," Alexandra growls. Maze steps away to call Lucifer just before Alexandra gets up, grabs Daniel before grabbing Ella, and bolts out the door with them. Daniel panics while Ella smiles as they race down the hallway to the doors and make it out in one piece. "Bar. Where?"

"Down the street," Daniel says. The three of them walk down the street, casually talking, and laughing a little at their escape. "Why are you wanting to go to the bar this early?"

"It is after noon and I am tired of being treated like I am fragile," Alexandra grumbles. She walks into the bar and takes a deep breathe. "It smells like peanuts and alcohol. This is home."

"What?" Daniel and Ella ask in confusion. Alexandra shrugs as she makes her way to the bar and sits on the stool.

"Tequila and vodka, the whole bottle," Alexandra says with a wide smile. The bartender raises a brow as he gets the bottles along with three shot glasses. Ella joins Alexandra with a wide smile while Daniel walks over with a little bit fear. Alexandra pours a glass for them and takes the shot straight. The three of them get through half bottle before the doors to the bar are kicked in. Alexandra leans back and smiles when she sees Lucifer, Chloe, and Maze looking around. Lucifer's eyes meet hers and she can see the anger in them.

"Hi," Alexandra giggles, with a small wince. Lucifer rushes over before she falls off the stool.

"Why did you let her drink?" Lucifer asks.

"She wanted to drink and we are to watch her," Daniel grumbles. Alexandra takes the bottle of Tequila and takes a swig.

"Put the bottle on my tab," Alexandra giggles while holding the bottle up. Lucifer grabs it, puts it on the counter, and throws her over his shoulder.

"We are going home now," Lucifer says. Alexandra giggles again with a small smack to Lucifer's butt. "Darling, hands to yourself."

"But this is mine now," Alexandra giggles. She looks up to see pain on Chloe's face. "You love him."

"What? No," Chloe says quickly. Alexandra points at Chloe, trying to not to move too much.

"Liar," Alexandra grumbles. Lucifer looks over his shoulder with a hint of pain on his face and Alexandra feels her heart break a little. "Put me down, Lucifer."

"No, we are going home," Lucifer says.

"Put me down!" Alexandra shouts. Lucifer puts her down quickly and they stare at each other. Alexandra bites her lip to keep the tears from falling. "You still have feelings for her and she has feelings for you too. I am not going to go through that and be the middle person."

"Alexandra," Lucifer says with pain in his voice. Alexandra takes her ring off, puts it in his hand, tries to smile.

"Pick her, she deserves you," Alexandra manages to say. She walks out the bar quickly and Daniel runs after her. Lucifer looks at the ring in shock, tears beginning to form in his eyes.

"Lucifer," Chloe says. He spins around and glares at her, trying not to yell at her.

"You deny me and now you ruin my relationship with someone I love and care about with my whole being. Why do you hurt me in all possible ways?" Lucifer says.

"I am sorry, Lucifer," Chloe says.

"I am done being your partner," Lucifer says before walking out to get Alexandra back.

* * *

Ella hands Alexandra a cup of coffee and sits on Daniel's couch with her. Alexandra holds the hot cup in her hands, eyes red form crying to the past three hours. Daniel sits with them and puts an arm around Alexandra while Ella lays her head on Alexandra's shoulder.

"I am sorry," Daniel says softly.

"I am sorry that I am trying to hook your ex with my ex," Alexandra grumbles into her cup.

"It is alright," Daniel chuckles.

"I did not know that there was feelings between the two of them," Ella sighs. Alexandra and Daniel look at Ella in confusion. "I was not looking into it."

"Wow," Alexandra tries not to laugh. There is a knock on the door and Ella goes to open it to find Chloe at the door. "No, go away."

"Alexandra, I need to talk to you," Chloe says firmly. Alexandra stands up quickly and grips the coffee cup to the point that she breaks it, spilling hot coffee on her hands and the floor.

"Fuck off, Decker," Alexandra growls. "You are looking at Lucifer with sad puppy dog eyes because you were too late. I am done with seeing that and I am not going to be played with when it comes to his feelings."

"Alexandra, he loves you and I have refused with him too many times to the point that he wants nothing to do with me," Chloe says quickly. She walks towards Alexandra, but stops when Alexandra pulls out her knife. "I am telling the truth."

"No, you are saying that so you can get him back to be your partner," Alexandra says. Tears stream down her face as she bites her lips. "Leave me alone, Decker, he is all yours."

"Alexandra," Chloe says. Daniel stands up to take the knife away from Alexandra and sit her back on the couch.

"Chloe, I think it is best that you leave," Daniel says. Chloe opens her mouth to say something, but Ella pushes her out the door. Alexandra curls up into Daniel's arms once he is seated on the couch before sobbing once more. Ella closes the door and Chloe stares at the door for a moment, unsure as to why or how Daniel is the one comforting Alexandra.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter Fifteen

Daniel hands Alexandra a cup of coffee with a smile and then sits at the dining table with her. Alexandra rests her chin on knees as she pushes her food on her plate.

"You did not eat last night and that means you need to eat something this morning," Daniel says. Alexandra flicks a piece of egg at him while sticking her tongue out at him. "Very mature."

"I get to starve myself if I wish to," Alexandra says.

"Alex, you cannot let this get your down," Daniel says. There is a knock on the door, but none of them open the door. The knocking turns to banging and it makes Alexandra angry. She pulls the door open to see Lucifer standing at the door with lack of sleep and a complete mess from head to toe. He steps back a little when he sees Alexandra there in Daniel's shirt and shorts.

"I see you have moved on already," Lucifer says softly. Alexandra punches him the face before slamming the door on his face. Daniel tries not to choke on his coffee when Alexandra stomps back to the table when Lucifer opens the door back open.

"What are you doing here, Lucifer?" Daniel asks.

"Well, I am here to talk to my girlfriend and it looks like she has been having sex with you last night," Lucifer says.

"Stop," Alexandra says. She takes a bite of her breakfast quietly. "I slept on the couch."

"Why would I do that to you, Lucifer?" Daniel asks.

"Because you have eyes on her since she arrived," Lucifer snaps. Alexandra gets up and grabs her things quickly. "Where are you going?"

"Home, my home," Alexandra snaps. She slams the door behind her and heads outside to find a ride home. Lucifer runs after her and grabs her arm before she gets into a cab.

"Are you really leaving me?" Lucifer asks.

"You like Chloe much more than you like me. I have been a way to make her jealous and it worked. She is good and you need her in your life. I will miss you," Alexandra says with a sad smile. Lucifer holds onto her arm when she turns to get into the cab.

"Please stay," Lucifer begs. Alexandra releases his hand without looking at him, gets in the cab, and takes off without looking back.

* * *

Chloe walks out of the elevator to see Lucifer's condo is a mess. Bottles strewn everywhere along with clothes. She looks around in hopes that he is still there to find him laying on the floor next to the piano stool.

"Lucifer," Chloe says gently.

"What do you want?" Lucifer slurrs. Chloe sees, along with smells, that he has not showered and is drunk.

"I came to check in on you since it has been a week," Chloe says softly.

"Yes, she left me because we had something once before," Lucifer slurrs with a laugh. "Now my happiness is gone forever."

"Lucifer, I am sorry," Chloe says. Lucifer sits up and points an empty bottle at her.

"I am not going to accept your apology, detective. You ruin this for me and the only way I may forgive you is if you can bring her back to me," Lucifer tries to say sternly. Maze emerges from the bedroom with a bucket of water and she tosses it onto Lucifer. "Maze! Why did you do that?"

"To sober you up and go look for Alexandra because I am tired of seeing you like this," Maze says angrily. She drops the bucket before putting her hands on her hips.

"She is gone and cannot be found," Lucifer grumbles.

"How do you know that?" Chloe asks.

"He hired someone to look for her, but the idiot cannot find her," Maze sighs.

"Wait, can you not try?" Chloe asks.

"Who will keep an eye on him?" Maze asks.

"I can keep an eye on him," Chloe says. Lucifer jumps to his feet quickly.

"No, I want to go," Lucifer says. His phone rings and he rushes to get it. "Alexandra?"

"No, but I may know where she is," Ella says. The three of them rush to the station to see that Ella and Daniel are waiting in Pierce's office. Pierce has his arm crossed while leaning against his desk and he does not seem scared of Maze when she walks in.

"Where is she?" Lucifer asks. Daniel hands him pictures and a map of Las Vegas.

"She is running a case there," Daniel says. "She is travelling for work again and that is why we do not have an address or a number for her."

"What case is she working on?" Chloe asks.

"It would seem our Devil's child is out and is working with the sinnerman," Pierce says.

"What do you mean? The man almost killed her once!" Lucifer exclaims.

"She is doing her job, Lucifer," Daniel says.

"We need to go there," Maze says.

"No, if she is there working then that means she has not wanting to come back to me," Lucifer says sadly. "Take me home, Maze."

"Lucifer," Maze says, but stops when he looks at her. She leads him back to the car with an angry look on his face. The club has opened already and the two of them push through the doors, but Lucifer makes a beeline to the bar. He stumbles down the stairs and stops when he sees a woman wearing a white dress and long black hair. Lucifer makes his way over to her until she turns around.

"Eve?" Lucifer asks.

"Hey Lucifer," Eve says with a smile.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter Sixteen

Lucifer sits on the couch, fresh from a shower, staring at the wall blankly. Eve is back, but Alexandra is gone, and he is unsure as to whom he wants more. Eve walks out of his room in nothing but the leaves she wore before she was cast out.

"So, I see you have done well for yourself," Eve says.

"Yes, well, I have to make a living somehow," Lucifer says when he clears his throat. The elevator dings to announce someone's arrival and Alexandra walks off the elevator with her head looking down at her phone. She freezes when she looks up to see the two of them there.

"Lexie!" Eve exclaims, as she runs over to give Alexandra hug.

"Mom, what are you doing here?" Alexandra asks, while dodging her hug.

"Wait, she is your mum?" Lucifer asks quickly.

"She is my adopted daughter actually," Eve says with a wide smile. She catches Alexandra and gives her a big squeeze. "I have missed you, Lexie."

"Stop calling me that," Alexandra grumbles. She tries to pry Eve off of her like she is a leech, of which is what she is acting like. "Let go please!"

"Sorry," Eve giggles as she lets Alexandra go.

"What are you doing here?" Lucifer asks.

"I came to get my things because I thought you were out. The bouncer said I could come in," Alexandra says.

"Have you been staying here with my little Lucifer?" Eve asks. Alexandra rolls her eyes and goes to the bedroom to get her things.

"Wait, Alexandra," Lucifer says, running after her. Alexandra stands in front of their closet with tears forming, trying to hold them back. "Please stay."

"No, my mom is already here and she needs a place to stay more than me," Alexandra sniffles. Lucifer takes her face in his hands and kisses her forehead. "Don't, this hurts so much right now."

"I love you and I cannot lie," Lucifer whispers. "I had feelings for Chloe, but those are gone."

"Not when it comes to having my mom and Chloe in your life. I am going to stay with either Ella or Daniel," Alexandra sniffles. She turns to the closet, but Lucifer backs to him.

"Alexandra," Lucifer begs. Eve turns the corner and smiles widely.

"Lucifer, can we go see the city?" Eve asks. Alexandra groans and leaves the condo. "Lexie?"

"I will have someone get my things," Alexandra says before the doors close. It takes her downstairs where she runs straight into Amenadiel. "Fuck, sorry."

"Alexandra, what is the matter?" Amenadiel asks.

"Eve is upstairs," Alexandra says before going outside. She gets onto her bike and drives to Daniel's with tears falling down her face. She makes it in one piece to see he is there drinking a beer.

"Did you get your stuff?" Daniel asks. Alexandra exclaims in frustration as she walks to his room and slams the door. She plops on his bed just as he opens the door and leans against the door frame. "I am going to take that as a no."

"My mom is there," Alexandra grumbles into the pillow. She kicks her boots off to hide under the sheets, but Daniel pulls them off the bed. "Give them back, Espinoza!"

"This is my bed," Daniel chuckles. "What do you mean about your mom being at Lucifer's?"

"My adopted mom is there," Alexandra grumbles. Daniel sits on the bed next to her and tries to pull the pillow from her. "Stop!"

"No, you need to talk to him and work things out. You two are happy together, plus you need to get off my couch," Daniel says firmly. Alexandra pushes him off the bed gently and he takes her down with him. The two land on the floor laughing, but they are interrupting by banging on the front door. Alexandra gets up, playfully kicking Daniel, and opens the front door to see Lucifer.

"Luc," Alexandra says quickly. "Where is my mom?"

"With Amenadiel," Lucifer says with a smile. "I asked him to distract her."

"Why?" Alexandra asks with a smile. Lucifer pulls her into his arms, moves her hair out of her face and kisses her forehead.

"Come home, I miss you," Lucifer says sweetly. Daniel rounds the corner, but turns around. "Hello, Detective Douche."

"Be nice," Alexandra laughs. "You swear that you do not have feelings for Chloe?"

"I cannot lie but there are some feelings. Those feelings are feelings are because we are friends and partners. I love you and only you," Lucifer says.

"What about my mom? You once had a thing for her long ago," Alexandra whispers.

"We will need to talk to her about that," Lucifer says with a smile. Alexandra pulls him down to kiss him sweetly. "Will you come home?"

"Only if my mom leaves and you tell her what you just told me, darling," Alexandra says. She pushes him out the door, closes it, locks it, and turns to Daniel. "What just happened?"

"Honestly, I am unsure," Daniel says with a smile. Alexandra walks over to punch his shoulder before going to get a beer. "Alex, do you love him as much as he loves you?"

"Dan, I am not sure I can love him that much. I have lost so many people that I loved and I do not want to lose him. My mom just popped back into his life and Chloe still has feelings for him," Alexandra says before taking swig of her beer.

"Seriously, what is the issue with your mom?" Daniel asks.

"Not of much importance right now," Alexandra says with a small eye roll. "I hate at how vulnerable he makes me. I am a different person, not my tough self and I am sure you miss that about me."

"Yes, I do miss that, but he makes you drop your walls down because you feel safe with him," Daniel says. He walks over to give her hug and she lets him. "You are still the same person you were when you first arrived here. Just with a fiance and many friends like me."

"Do not push your luck," Alexandra says before gently punching him in the abdomen. "Get to work so we can finish this case. I am going to hop into the shower."

"Alright, but we are ordering take out today," Daniel chuckles. He leaves with a small wave and Alexandra closes her eyes for a moment, enjoying the silence and takes a deep breathe. She puts the beer down and goes to get in the shower, hoping to wash this feeling off now that her mother is back. The plan is in motion, but there is a piece that was not supposed to be part of it and that her feelings to Lucifer that she has developed. The bathroom door opens and Alexandra opens the curtains quickly to see Pierce standing in the bathroom.

"Well, this is something I have not seen in many years," Pierce says with a smile. Alexandra turns the water off and steps out of the shower, still dripping wet. "Has she arrived?"

"Yes, she is here," Alexandra grumbles. Pierce steps forward and leans down to kiss her lips gently.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter Seventeen

Alexandra sits on Daniel's bed, smoking from her vape, and then turns to him asleep on the bed. She smiles and leans over to give his face small smack.

"Wake up," Alexandra teases. Daniel stirs and swats her hand away. "I will kick you out of your bed,"

"What are you doing here and why are you smoking in my room?" Daniel grumbles.

"Time to eat breakfast," Alexandra laughs. She gets up, pulls the blankets off of him and smacks his leg before walking out to the kitchen. Pierce is there getting a cup of coffee and he smiles when she walks over to him.

"Here, you need it today," Pierce whispers. Alexandra takes it with a small growl and does to sit at the table. Daniel emerges in his shirt and boxers rubbing his face and he jumps when he sees Pierce in his apartment.

"What is going on?" Daniel asks.

"Ignore him," Alexandra says. She pulls out a case file and eats her bacon slowly. "Hey, what is this here?"

"It is the latest victim of the Sinnerman," Pierce says. He stands Alexandra, placing his hands on her shoulder, and gives her a small squeeze.

"This guy is really starting to frustrate me," Daniel admits. He sits next Alexandra and she slides her cup of coffee to him.

"I see you two have become normal in living together. Any romance blossoming yet?" Pierce teases.

"Fuck off, Pierce," Alexandra says. "Go home."

"I better see you two at the station today," Pierce says as he leaves. Daniel turns to Alexandra once the door is closed and coughs to get her attention.

"Shut up," Alexandra growls.

"Alex, did you sleep with him?" Daniel asks.

"None of your business," Alexandra sighs.

"It is when you are staying at my place," Daniel says firmly.

"Dan, we sat and talked before he fell asleep on the couch and I went to lay in your bed. Besides, why were you okay with sleeping in the same bed as me?" Alexandra teases and throws a piece of bacon at him.

"Because you were passed out and I was not wanting to wake you up," Daniel laughs. "Come on or we will be late for work."

"Alright," Alexandra groans. They get ready for work and ride in together, laughing along the ride. They arrive to see Lucifer and Eve together.

"Lexie!" Eve exclaims. Alexandra hides behind Daniel, using him a shield. "Oh, are you Lexie's new boyfriend?"

"I am sorry?" Daniel asks.

"No she is staying at his place while we sort things out," Lucifer says grumpily. "Come along, darling."

"I am Eve, Lexie's mom," Eve says with a smile.

"Like Adam and Eve?" Daniel asks.

"Dan, shut up," Alexandra says while pulling him away. She holds onto his arm while they whisper about what just happened and it tugs on Lucifer's heart to see them like that. He decides to leave with Eve to ease the pain he is going through.

"What was that and why is Lucifer close to your mom? I thought he did not know you before you got here?" Daniel asks.

"Let's just say the two of them dated for a bit before she adopted me," Alexandra says. Chloe walks from her desk and pauses when she sees Daniel and Alexandra together, while standing close. Ella walks up next to her with a small shake of her head.

"Dan is moving in on her now that she is single. I was rooting for Lucifer and Alexandra getting back together," Ella says softly.

"Yeah, well, she seems okay with being Daniel," Chloe sighs. She walks over to Daniel with a tight smile. "Good morning, how are you two?"

"Fine," Alexandra grumbles, pushing past Chloe. Daniel shrugs when Chloe turns to him and follows Alexandra. Daniel sits at his desk, looking at Alexandra when he notices the sadness in her eyes. Something is going on between Lucifer and Eve and it is causing Alexandra pain.

* * *

Alexandra gets off the elevator, trying once more to get her things, but she stops when she sees Eve naked.

"Geez, Eve," Alexandra exclaims. "Put some clothes on!"

"I like being naked," Eve says with a smile. "Come here to get your things and leave Lucifer for good?"

"What is he a prize for you? He is conflicted as it is with me and the detective being in his life, now you are making things worse," Alexandra snaps.

"You were sent here to make him vulnerable for me so I can come in to save his broken heart. I did not tell you to fall in love with him," Eve says sternly. "I did not tell you to fall in love with my son either."

"How do you know that?" Alexandra exclaims.

"Your job is done, Alexandra, it is time for you to leave," Eve says. Alexandra bites her lip to keep from crying, but nods her head.

"Fine, but I hope you are happy when he leaves you once he learns the truth," Alexandra says. She leaves quickly, without another word, and decides to never enter Lux ever again. Without thinking, she goes to the park to sit there and watch the mortals enjoying life. Someone sits next to her and she looks to see Pierce there.

"What is the matter?" Pierce asks.

"Why do you want to hurt him?" Alexandra sniffles.

"I want my revenge for his father cursing me to eternal life," Pierce says.

"Cain, please don't hurt him," Alexandra begs. Pierce turns to her, caresses her face, and smiles softly.

"I will find a way to end this once and for all," Pierce says.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter Eighteen

Chloe, Lucifer, and Daniel walk into the abandoned building with guns drawn. The received an anonymous tip that the Sinnerman would be there. Alexandra's phone goes straight to voicemail when Daniel tries to call it.

"She has her phone off," Daniel whispers.

"She might be asleep," Chloe says. They enter a large room and bright lights shine down on them. Men in black bullet proof armor stand around them with guns drawn. Pierce steps up with a wide smile and crosses his arms over his chest.

"I see you got the call," Pierce says.

"What is going on?" Chloe asks.

"Well, I am here to fix the issue between you, Lucifer, and Alexandra," Pierce says. "All while getting the one thing I have been wanting for a long time."

"What have you done?" Lucifer asks. Alexandra is thrown past Pierce and she falls to the ground. Daniel takes a step towards her, but the men around them cock their guns.

"Stay there, Espinoza," Pierce says. "You must pick between the ladies, Lucifer. Will you be saving Alexandra or will you be saving Chloe?"

"No," Lucifer says quickly.

"Pick one," Pierce says firmly. He holds a gun to Alexandra's head she sits up and waits.

"Lucifer, pick her," Chloe and Alexandra exclaim in unison.

"No, I will not pick between them," Lucifer says.

"Alright, then I will pick for you," Pierce says. He lifts the gun and shoots Chloe, knocking her back to the ground. He turns his attention back to Alexandra, but Daniel knocks the gun out of his hand. Lucifer turns to Pierce and tries to reign in his anger.

"Why would you do that to her?" Lucifer snaps. Alexandra lays her head against Daniel, crying at seeing Lucifer's tears for Chloe's death.

"You do not deserve either of them, Lucifer," Pierce says.

"We need to get you out of here," Daniel whispers. One of them men strike Daniel in the back of his head and Alexandra screams in frustration.

"Cain, stop!" Alexandra sobs. "Leave him alone!"

"Cain?" Lucifer asks. Pierce smiles as he pulls Alexandra to her feet, barrel of the gun pointing to her ribs.

"She was my way of getting close to you, Lucifer, but I did not expect you two to fall in love," Pierce says.

"Lucifer, I am sorry," Alexandra sobs. Lucifer stares at them in shock and then turns to Chloe on the ground. "Please, forgive me."

"Did you even love me like you said you did?" Lucifer asks softly.

"Yes, I do love you," Alexandra hiccups.

"Then why?" Lucifer asks. He turns back to them, showing his true face, but they do not flinch. "I am going to kill you for this, Cain."

"Lucifer, no," Alexandra says. She moves to block his path, but Lucifer pushes her away. Her head hits the ground and it knocks her out. Alexandra wakes to the sound of Daniel calling her name. She looks around to see Pierce's body on the ground, dead, and Lucifer is cradling Chloe as she wakes up.

"Alex," Daniel says softly. Alexandra looks up at him with tears in her eyes and she hugs him. He picks her up in his arms and takes her out of the building without saying a word to Lucifer. Alexandra looks over Daniel's shoulder to see Chloe and Lucifer sharing a small smile.

* * *

Daniel steps into his room with a glass of water and sits on the bed with Alexandra. It has been a few weeks since the incident with Pierce and Alexandra has been living with him permanently since then. She smiles as she takes the glass of water and sips it slowly.

"No more drinking on an empty stomach," Daniel teases. Lucifer has not come to see Alexandra nor will he be in the same building as her.

"Yeah, I will keep that in mind," Alexandra laughs softly. "I am going to be heading out today. Thanks for letting me stay here."

"You can always crash here when you are in town," Daniel says. Alexandra leans forward and kisses his cheek before getting out of the bed. She grabs her bags from the couch and leaves without saying another word to him. She had to cut all ties to them in LA before something else happens, more so now that Eve is back in Lucifer's life. Just as Alexandra is putting her helmet and secures her bags on her bike, Chloe walks over to her.

"You are actually leaving without telling him goodbye?" Chloe asks.

"Decker, he has Eve now and you know the truth about him. Take care of him for him and make sure Eve does not do anything to hurt him," Alexandra says.

"Where are you going?" Chloe asks.

"Oh you know, travelling around like always. I cannot seem to stay in one place for too long without something or someone messing it up," Alexandra sighs.

"Well, if it means anything we will miss you at the station. Now that Pierce is gone, you could take that job," Chloe hints.

"Decker, I would be going backwards in my job and I am sure Lucifer does not want to see me," Alexandra says firmly. She pulls her helmet back off and puts it on her bike in frustration. The moment she turns to look at Chloe, Alexandra notices there is something Chloe is hiding.

"I do not think I can be with Lucifer after what I just saw when Pierce tried to kill me," Chloe says softly. "Right now, I think he and I being friends might be for the best."

"Chloe, he loves you and will do anything for you. I used him to help Pierce kill him for who knows what," Alexandra says. "Besides, if I stay here with Daniel for much longer then a few people will begin to wonder if I am dating him. Lucifer is with Eve now and they are happy. I am not up to seeing the two of them together."

"Dan would not mind you dating him," Chloe teases.

"Nice try," Alexandra grumbles. "I have to leave, Chloe, it is the best for us right now."

"Alright, just keep us in mind and keep our numbers in your phone in case something comes up. We will be here when you need us," Chloe says before leaving. Alexandra shakes her head with a smile before she gets on her bike and takes off.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter Nineteen

It has been a year or so since Alexandra left and Lucifer is beginning to wonder if he is ever going to be in love like he was with Alexandra. He sits at Chloe's desk, fiddling with a pen he found on the desk, when Ella and Daniel walk over.

"The new lieutenant is coming today," Daniel notes.

"I hear the new commander is taking a big step down for being here with us," Ella notes.

"Why?" Chloe asks.

"Alright, get to work before I start putting your asses on desk duty and promoting the blue suits," a familiar voice says. The four of them turn to see someone standing with their back to them, hands on their hips, hair in a messy bun, and combat boots.

"No," Ella and Daniel whisper. The person walks to the office without showing their face and the four of them race to the office. Lucifer peeks in to see Alexandra standing at the desk with her head down, looking a few papers on her desk.

"I can feel your eyes on me," Alexandra grumbles. She looks up and jumps a little when she sees Lucifer in the doorway. "What are you doing here?"

"I would like to ask you the same question," Lucifer says. Daniel and Ella walk in to give her a hug, but she sidesteps them quickly.

"No," Alexandra says firmly. "Don't you all have work to do?"

"Yes," Daniel and Ella say quickly and run back to work. Chloe and Lucifer walk into the office and wait for Alexandra to say something.

"What?" Alexandra growls.

"Why did you come back?" Chloe asks.

"I liked being here and I needed a job," Alexandra says. "Look, just go about your day like normal and move on from there."

"How can we move on when you and I almost got married?" Lucifer asks.

"Decker, leave and close the door on the way out," Alexandra says sternly. Chloe leaves with a smile and does as she was ordered to do. Alexandra walks around her desk and leans against it. "What do you want me to say or do, Lucifer?"

"You can tell me why you came back after all this time," Lucifer says.

"I left to give you time and space after what happened," Alexandra says. "Plus, you and Eve were getting close. You have Chloe as your rebound girl anyways."

"I did not want them and I do not want them as much as I want you," Lucifer exclaims.

"Lucifer, you do not mean that," Alexandra scoffs.

"How can you be like that?" Lucifer asks. Alexandra stands up and walks towards him.

"Because you hate me for using you for Cain and Eve. Let's also not forget that I left," Alexandra says with a wicked smile. "You want to punish me for hurting you, Lucifer. Now, if you excuse me, I have a police station to run."

"Alexandra," Lucifer says, but she is already out the door.

"Catholic, Espinoza, with me," Alexandra says. Daniel and Ella run after her while Chloe and Lucifer watch her leave.

"So, any dates for the wedding?" Chloe asks.

"No, it would seem she has gone cold and just like she was when she first came here," Lucifer says.

* * *

Alexandra stares at the burned body while Ella takes pictures of it and Daniel is looking at the crime scene. Ella stops to look at Alexandra with a sad smile.

"It is nice to have you back here," Ella says.

"Focus, Catholic," Alexandra says blankly. "Espinoza, what have you found?"

"Nothing yet, according the the witness the body was on fire like a someone set a bonfire wrong and also in an abandoned parking lot," Daniel says. Alexandra looks at him to see he too has a sad smile on his face.

"If you two do not stop looking at me like that, I will make your work life a living hell," Alexandra growls.

"Okay," Ella says with a big smile. "Are you Lucifer going to get back together?"

"Ella, I do not think that is something to talk about right now," Daniel says. He stands next to Alexandra and tries to not ask a million questions.

"Catholic, focus on the body in front of you," Alexandra sighs. "Lucifer and I are not dating because I think after what I did is not forgivable in his mind."

"Aw, come on, just give him a chance. I am sure he is willing to be with again," Ella says. A few cops start shouting at someone and Daniel turns to see Lucifer walking over without Chloe. "Oh, speaking of him."

"I need a word with the new lieutenant," Lucifer says to one of the cops. Alexandra walks over to him and crosses her arms over her chest to keep him from walking too close to the crime scene. "Ah, just the lady I am looking for."

"Lucifer, you have a case to work on with Decker," Alexandra says sternly.

"I am here to ask what you are doing for dinner tonight," Lucifer says with a smile.

"Daniel and I are ordering take out," Alexandra replies back quickly.

"You and Detective Douche are friends?" Lucifer asks in shock.

"Yes," Alexandra says with a small smile. "Who knows if there might be romance blossoming there?"

"That is not funny," Lucifer says sharply. Daniel walks up to them and clears his throat.

"Is everything alright?" Daniel asks.

"Yes, let's head back and so some research of this place," Alexandra says. Daniel nods and then leads Alexandra to his car quietly. "Do not say anything."

"I was not even going to ask," Daniel laughs. They get in the car and drive before Alexandra lets out a shout of frustration. "What did he want?"

"To ask me to dinner," Alexandra grumbled. "I told him we are ordering take out and that we might be dating. It was stupid."

"No, it was a way of keeping him at a distance. He and Chloe are still trying to work everything out between them, but I am not sure that they are going to be dating at all. He seems still stuck on you," Daniel says. Alexandra leans over and punches his arm playfully before they both start laughing.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter Twenty

Alexandra grumbles as she bends over to go through the awful filing cabinet in her office when she hears a knock on her door. She looks over to see Chloe standing in the doorway with an awkward smile on her face. Alexandra stands up, put the papers on her desk, and motions for Chloe to come in.

"What can I help you with, Decker?" Alexandra asks.

"I wanted to talk to you about Lucifer," Chloe says while closing the door.

"No, he is not to be a topic of conversation right now," Alexandra says firmly.

"Okay, then why is he showing up at me apartment drunk and talking about you and Dan hooking up?" Chloe asks.

"Okay, look, nothing is going on between me and Espinoza except for crashing on his couch for another week," Alexandra says. "Anything else that may be work related?"

"No, just that Lucifer is still drunk and stumbling around the station," Chloe asks while pointing out the office window. Alexandra spins around to see Lucifer falling onto people and their desks with a drunk smile. She steps out of her office with Chloe and tries not to kill him.

"Lucifer! Office! Now!" Alexandra shouts. Lucifer laughs as he makes his way to her office while she closes all the blinds before slamming the door once he is inside. "Have you lost your fucking mind?"

"No, but that worked," Lucifer says. He sits on her couch, sober, with a wide smile. "It was the only way to ensure you would be able to sit and talk with me."

"I am going to kill you!" Alexandra exclaims. She stomps over to him, but he catches her first and pushes her against the wall.

"I am enjoying you being rough, but I am here to talk not to have sex," Lucifer purrs. He holds her hands above her head, causing her face to turn pink when he moves closer to her. "Why have you truly come back?"

"For work," Alexandra says.

"Do not lie, sweetheart," Lucifer says with a smile. He leans down and kisses her neck softly. Alexandra moans and her knees buckle a bit.

"I miss you, tour touch, your voice, your love, I miss all of you," Alexandra purrs.

"You submit so easily with me," Lucifer whispers in her ear. He slides his knee between her legs and rubs it against her clit. "Did you truly love me?"

"Yes, I always have and always will," Alexandra whimpers. Lucifer pulls away to see she is trying not to cry. "Lucifer, I love you even before the whole Pierce and Eve thing. I want marry you and be yours. You mean the world to me, Lucifer."

"You truly mean that," Lucifer says. He stares deep in her eyes and smiles when he sees the pain and love she has for him is real.

"I thought about you everyday and hated that I left, but I was scared to come back home and you reject me," Alexandra cries. Lucifer releases her hands to hold her in his arms. "I am so sorry, Luc, please forgive me."

"Yes, I forgive you," Lucifer says. He lifts her face to kiss her lips sweetly and they share a smile. "I love you, Alexandra."

"I love you too, Lucifer," Alexandra says. He wipes her tears away, kisses her forehead, and holds her in his arms. There is a soft knock on the door and Ella pokes her head in.

"Is it safe?" Ella teases.

"Out," Alexandra snaps. Ella quickly closes the door and Alexandra buries her face into Lucifer's jacket. "You make me turn into a softie."

"Yes well, when you are around the others you can be your tough self. I like it that way because I know the truth behind your hard exterior and it is a bit of a turn on to see you melt in my hands," Lucifer chuckles.

"You like it that much?" Alexandra purrs. She pulls him down for a sweet kiss and runs her hands down his chest once she steps back. "Alright, we have to get back to work and we will talk later."

"Come home tonight, please," Lucifer says with a smile. Alexandra pushes him out of her office with a smile and she tries to keep the smile a secret, but a few of the other officers see it. Ella walks over with a wide smile and Alexandra lets her inside.

"What do you want, Catholic?" Alexandra asks as she goes back to attempting to organize her cabinet.

"I am just here to bring you the evidence of the crime scene yesterday and also ask about when the wedding will be," Ella says.

"Put the file down on the desk and the last part is none of your business," Alexandra grumbles. Daniel knocks on the door and stares at Alexandra leaning behind her desk. "What?!"

"Nothing, just came to find Ella," Daniel says quickly. Alexandra drops the files on her desk with a small growl and sits down in her chair. She leans back, letting her hair fall out of the messy bun it was in, and motions for Ella to talk about the case.

"Oh, sorry, according the state the body it looks like an accelerate to burn the body faster. There is nothing that could tie us to a person, but this was left at the scene," Ella says. She puts a picture of silver cross hanging upside down and it sends a shiver down Alexandra's spine.

"Does this mean something?" Daniel asks.

"More than I want it to mean," Alexandra grumbles. She pulls out a blue folder and slaps down on the desk. "Devil's Child."

"Wait, I thought he was caught and was put in a mental institution?" Daniel asks.

"The interesting thing about Jude is that he is word smith and has lied about being reformed," Alexandra says with a smile. "The game is back on."

"This is a game?" Ella asks.

"Honey, this has always been a game to him," Alexandra says. "He knows I will do anything to catch him and he likes playing this game. Also, he and I know each other very well."

"I am afraid to ask what you mean by that," Daniel says. Alexandra grabs her biker jacket and helmet before running out the office.

"Send me the information you have and I am going to see about weeding this bastard out of his hole," Alexandra says with a smile. Lucifer raises a brow when he sees Alexandra run out with a big smile.

"Where is she going?" Lucifer asks Ella when she walks over.

"An old case of hers has opened back up and she is very happy about that," Ella sighs.


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter Twenty-One

Alexandra groans as she rolls over on the couch and then screams when she sees Lucifer smiling at her while sitting on the floor. She throws a pillow at him as she jumps to her feet and grabs her gun out of habit. Lucifer raises his hands in surrender and tries not to laugh at her reaction.

"What the fuck?" Alexandra exclaims.

"I came to check on you and saw you asleep on the couch," Lucifer says.

"Who let you into the hotel room?" Alexandra asks quickly.

"I asked the receptionist for a new key because my wife has the other one and she is at a meeting all day," Lucifer says. He stalks over to her, takes the gun from her, and presses her against the wall. "Did you know you snore?"

Lucifer, what are you doing here?" Alexandra growls.

"Well, I am here to get your things and bring you home where you are supposed to be," Lucifer says, as he sits on the couch with a wide smile. Alexandra rolls her eyes and goes to pour herself a glass of scotch only to down it in one shot. "Darling, why are you drinking at this time of day instead of working on your case?"

"You are one to talk," Alexandra growls. She lets her robe fall to the floor and Lucifer's eyes widen when he sees scars, old and new, covering her tattoos. Alexandra puts a bra on and then puts on a black t-shirt on before going for her boots.

"What happened to your back?" Lucifer asks.

"Part of the job, Lucifer," Alexandra groans. She sits next to him on the couch and lays her head on his shoulder before getting her boots on. "Have someone in the hotel pack my stuff and send it to Lux. I have to get to the station and get a report written up before the big bosses lose their minds."

"Oh no, you are staying here with me," Lucifer purrs. He grabs her and takes her to her bed, where he lays on the bed and leans down to kiss her neck softly. Alexandra moans, arching her back, and it makes Lucifer smile. "You owe me something, darling, and I intend to get my favor back."

"Lucifer," Alexandra moans. He chuckles as he spreads her legs apart to slides his hips between them. Alexandra reaches down to undo his zipper, but he stops her by pinning her hands over her head.

"I am the one calling in the favor," Lucifer chuckles. He undoes his zipper himself, moves her panties to the side, and gives a swift thrust into her sweet pussy. Alexandra gasps at the feeling of having him inside her all this time. "Ah, you do like it a little rough."

"Lucifer, don't tease me," Alexandra says while wiggling her hips. Lucifer obliges and continues thrusting hard, making her moans echo around them, and making his smile become wider. He leans down to kiss her and she moans into his mouth in between calling his name. "More."

"If you insist," Lucifer says. He releases her hands, grips her hips and thrusts as hard and fast as he can. Her hands grab the sheets as tightly as she can and she leans her head back.

"Fuck yes!" Alexandra screams out just before she cums. Lucifer groans as he joins her not long after, enjoying the feel of her pussy as she cums around his hard cock. It was short, but he knew they could make this last all day and night if she let him.

* * *

Lucifer sits at the piano at Lux and smiles when he sees the ladies in the club smiling at him while he plays. Alexandra is staying late at the station, but Lucifer knows she is coming home right after. As if she was reading her mind, he sees her burst past the bouncers with her helmet under her arm and her jacket opened to show off her low cut shirt and allowing her breasts to peek out from the top. A few of the women look at her in surprise when they realise that Lucifer's eyes are on her as she makes her way to the elevator. Alexandra smiles at the ladies, gives a small wave, and sends an air kiss to Lucifer with a wink just before the elevator doors close. Lucifer finishes his song and goes to the bar to get a drink when Alexandra comes back down.

"Who was the woman that just went upstairs, sir?" one of the bartenders asks with a wide smile.

"She is going to be my wife," Lucifer says happily. Alexandra comes back down without her jacket of helmet, but she did not change her clothes. A few of the men in the bar leave their dates to drool over Alexandra as she walks down the stairs over to the bar. Lucifer extends his hand out to her, of which she takes happily, and pulls her in for a passionate kiss. "Hello, darling."

"Hello, love," Alexandra says with a big smile. She looks to the bartender behind the bar and winks at him. "Is he going to be joining us upstairs later?"

"On the contrary, he will be staying down here to mind the humans," Lucifer whispers into her ears. Alexandra finishes Lucifer's drink with a small laugh just before a round of bullets sound off in the club. Everyone around them screams and scrambles to get away, but Lucifer and Alexandra turn to see Jude standing by the entrance with an AK-47 in his hands and a large, wicked grin on his face.

"Luci, I am home!" Jude laughs manically. Alexandra pulls her gun from her holster and runs after Jude before he takes off to the other side of the club.

"I am going to kill you!" Alexandra shouts. Lucifer watches them act like little children for a few minutes, before stepping in and grabbing Jude by the neck.

"Why are you shooting a gun in my club?" Lucifer asks calmly. Alexandra runs over and tackles Jude out of Lucifer's grasp.

"You asshole!" Alexandra shouts. She pins Jude to the ground, knocks his gun away, and points her gun to his forehead. "Why will you not listen to me? I have told you to stop killing people!"

"But it is fun and it was what we were meant to do! That is why we are like this!" Jude laughs. "You should know that very well, Alex."

"Shut the fuck up," Alexandra growls.

"I am sorry, but is he in relation to besides being a case that keeps opening and closing?" Lucifer asks.

"I see you have fucked my daughter already," Jude says. Lucifer takes a step back in shock, but Alexandra does not seem fazed by it. "That is right, I am her father. I am Judas, the man you tricked into betraying God's son !"


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter Twenty-Two

Alexandra shoves the barrel of her gun further against Jude's forehead with a growl, but he just smiles at her.

"I told you to stop killing people, Jude," Alexandra says sternly.

"Why will you not call me father?" Jude asks.

"My father died when he tried to kill me like he killed my mother but before trying to kill me!" Alexandra shouts. "I wish you would just die already!"

"We can't die because this is what happens when you defy God," Jude cackles.

"Judas?" Lucifer asks. Alexandra hits Jude across his face with the butt of her gun, knocking him out, and then stands up. "Why and how is he still alive?"

"I am not up to answering that," Alexandra growls. She cuffs Jude and drags him to the elevator with Lucifer not far behind them.

"Alexandra, I would like to know how you and Judas are still alive," Lucifer asks as Alexandra ties Jude to a chair in the condo.

"I was punished for his sins and he was punished for killing my mother and then trying to kill me. But, once he learned that we are both immortal he lost his mind and believed that he was your child doing what you asked of your child to kill Jesus. Honestly, the details are hazy because I hate to think about it," Alexandra grumbles. She finishes tying him up and then throws some liquid she found on the bar. Jude comes to and begins to laugh once more.

"You were always a mean child, Alex," Jude says. Alexandra cocks her gun and points it back at his forehead. "Do it! I have been waiting for someone to be able to kill me!"

"You do not deserve death, you asshole," Alexandra growls.

"Why do you believe you are my child?" Lucifer asks while walking behind Alexandra, wrapping his arms around her.

"Get your hands off of my daughter!" Jude shouts. Alexandra kicks the chair over and then away from her.

"Shut up! I am not your daughter!" Alexandra shouts. Lucifer takes the gun from her, kisses her forehead, and then walks over to Jude slowly.

"What are you doing here?" Lucifer asks.

"I have come to see my daughter," Jude laughs.

"Please let me kill him," Alexandra growls. Lucifer holds up a hand to stop her and crouches down with a smile on his face.

"You do know that once you die, you will be in Hell forever," Lucifer says. Jude's smile disappears from his face and is replaced with fear.

"No, you are lying," Jude says. He looks at Alexandra to see she has an evil smile on her face. "You would let him do that to me?"

"You killed so many innocent people that could have repented for their sins," Alexandra says. "You will suffer for the souls you damned."

"No, no!" Jude panics. Lucifer stands up as Alexandra walks over and pulls her to his side.

"Can we kill him now?" Alexandra asks coldly.

"No, I think we should let Maze have at him first," Lucifer chuckles. Alexandra kicks Jude, knocking out and looks up at Lucifer with a smile. "I like this very much. We should find more people to punish."

"Why do you think we are working together at the precinct?" Alexandra laughs. Lucifer pulls her in for a passionate kiss and holds her close to him. This truly is his heaven and he is afraid he may lose this to his father.

* * *

Lucifer caresses Alexandra face as she sleeps in his bed and he kisses her forehead softly. She stirs a little, but falls back to sleep with a smile on her face. He gets up to pour himself a drink from the bar just as Amenadiel emerges from the balcony.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Amenadiel asks. Lucifer finishes pouring himself a drink and turns to lean against the bar.

"Talk about what, brother?" Lucifer asks.

"Why is Judas being tortured by Maze?" Amenadiel asks.

"He does not deserve death just yet," Lucifer says with a smile. Alexandra grumbles as she walks out to the main area naked under Lucifer's silk robe, goes to make coffee, and then goes to take a shower.

"What is she doing here?" Amenadiel asks quickly. Alexandra pokes her head back out with an angry look that sends a shiver down his spine.

"You better be careful with what you say or you will regret it," Alexandra growls. She leaves to finally get in the shower and Lucifer laughs.

"She is just like you and it is scary," Amenadiel mutters under his breathe. "So, you two worked things out?"

"Indeed and I cannot be happier," Lucifer says with a wide smile.

"I am worried about her being here since Judas is also here," Amenadiel says.

"Why is everyone so worried about her being in my life? I love her, she loves me, and we are happy," Lucifer says.

"Lucifer, she is always getting hurt and causing you pain," Amenadiel says. "If it happens more then I am worried that she cause you to be more likely to use your gifts."

"Brother, you worry too much and I do not need a babysitter," Lucifer says. The elevator opens to let Eve off and the two men stiffen a little.

"Hello," Eve says with a smile.

"What are you doing here?" Lucifer asks quickly.

"Luc, where did you put my holster?" Alexandra ask as she walks into the living area, drying her hair with a towel, and in Lucifer's robe from earlier. She stops in her tracks and stares at Eve. "Shit."

"Lexie!" Eve exclaims and she runs to give Alexandra a hug. Alexandra squeaks as she runs around the bar and tries to climb on Lucifer's back.

"No!" Alexandra exclaims. Eve stands next to Lucifer with a smile and Alexandra growls softly. Lucifer smiles at Eve in hopes that she will get the hint, but Eve remains close to the two of them.


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter Twenty-Three

"Lexie, are you not happy to see me?" Eve asks.

"Fuck no," Alexandra says quickly and then cowers behind Lucifer. "What are you doing here?"

"Well, I came back to see everyone," Eve says.

"Darling, you are hurting me a little," Lucifer says softly. Alexandra sits on the bar, but holds onto Lucifer's shoulders. "Eve, my dear, what is it we can help you with?"

"I am needing to have a place to stay for the time being since Lucifer would rather have my Lexie here to keep your bed warm," Eve says.

"You little-" Alexandra says quickly, but stops when Eve turns to her. "You leaf wearing little bitch!"

"Alexandra," Amenadiel says firmly.

"I am back because I know who I am and I want to be part of this life," Eve says. The elevator dings and Linda arrives with Charlie in his stroller.

"What is all going on in here?" Linda asks with a smile.

"Oh, a baby, a spawn on an angel," Alexandra mutters.

"Be nice to my nephew, darling," Lucifer says. "Nothing, we were all just catching up. What are you doing here, doctor?"

"I came to bring Charlie to see Maze and Amenadiel, but I can come back later when you are not entertaining your naked guests," Linda says with a small smile.

"When you leave, please take this one with you," Alexandra says while pointing to Eve.

"I did not know you were back, Alexandra. Are you planning to stay for a little while longer this time?" Linda asks coldly.

"Make another smart comment and I will make you regret it," Alexandra growls.

"Now, let's all be nice this morning and let's get you ready for work," Lucifer says to ease the tension. He carries Alexandra to the bedroom and outs her down in the closet. "Play nice for the time being and I know how Eve makes you feel, but you have to be nice to here while she stays here."

"Luc, are you serious? She cannot stay here," Alexandra gasps.

"It is only for a little while, love," Lucifer says with a smile. "Now, get ready for work and I will bring your coffee to you."

"Fine," Alexandra sighs. Lucifer smiles as he kisses her forehead and push her further into the closet. The other three watch Lucifer as he gets the coffe and they are stunned.

"It would seem Alexandra has made you less, well, you," Amenadiel notes. The ladies nod as Alexandra emerges with her black jeans and black v neck shirt that is cut low. She slides her boots on before grab her leather jacket and helmet.

"I am grabbing dinner on the way home," Alexandra notes. The two share a kiss before Alexandra geabs her coffee and heads out the door.

"I am not sure how I feel about this," Linda says once the elevator makes it's descent down.

Alexandra nods her head to the music in her headphones as she goes over her report. There is a knock on the door and Alexandra looks up to see a man with a salt and peper beard, biker jean outfit, and a big smile on his face.

"So you are the reason Lucifer refuses to return home," the man says, as he steps in and closes the door. Alexandra pulls her headphones off slowly, lays them on the table, and folds her hands on her desk.

"Can I help you?" Alexandra asks coldly.

"Forgive me, I am Dronos and I have come to ask something of you," the man, Dronos, says.

"Do tell me what you would like to know," Alexandra says with a fake smile.

"Our king is needed and you are making it hard for us to bring him back. I would like for you to send him back to be our king," Dronos says. Alexandra pulls one hand dow. to her gun at her hip and leans back a little.

"Lucifer is a big boy and makes his own decisions," Alexandra says. Lucifer walks into the room and freezes in the doorway.

"Is now not a good time," Lucifer asks. Dronos bows to Lucifer and smiles.

"My lord, you are needed back in hell. The demons are becoming restless without you," Dronos says. Lucifer walks to Alexandra, stands at her side, and puts a hand on her shoulder. "What is this woman to you?"

"She is to be my wife soon," Lucifer says sternly.

"She is but a human," Dronos snaps. Alexandra stands up, cock her gun. and points it at Dronos.

"Fucker, this my precinct and my territory. Do not make me shoot you, asshole," Alexandra snaps back. Dronos smiles and he looks Alexandra over from the top of her head to her waist.

"I can see she is a gppd fit, but she cannot rule as our queen because she is not a celestial. She was not born an angel," Dronos says.

"I will take here as my wife and you will obey her," Lucifer orders. Dronos bows once more with a flame of hatred at Alexandra.

"My lors, your vacation must end soon," Dronos says.

"Watch your tone, asswipe. My lord is not keen on disobedience, " Alexandra snarls.

"Your were not supposed to possess a body on earth. so I order you to return home," Lucier says.

"I cannot return home without you," Dronos says. He grabs a knife from his back pocket and throws at Alexandra, but Lucifer catches it.

"Leave, now," Lucifer orders once more. Dronos leaves without another word and Alexandra turns to Lucifer.

"I am a little worried to see one of your demons being in LA, Luc," Alexandra says softly. Lucifer oulls her into his arms and kisses her forward.

"There is morhing to worry about," Lucifer says. Dronos watches them through the window from afar and smiles at the plan he can now put into effect to force Lucifer home.


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter Twenty-Four

Alexandra and Lucifer sit together on a lounge chair together, sharing a glass of scotch. She leans her head back against him and Lucifer pulls the blanket around her tighter with a kiss on the top of her head.

"Luc, are you that repulsed to having children?" Alexandra asks softly.

"I am not fond of the idea, but we would make adorable devilish little humans," Lucifer says with a smile. He was not really fond of having children, but he has been thinking about possibly having one with Alexandra if she wanted one. "Why do you ask?"

"No reason," Alexandra says softly. She thinks about the possibility of becominf pregnant now that she knows Linda had a child with Amenadiel and worries what Lucifer would do when or if it happens. "Let's elope."

"Darling, are you sure you want that?" Lucifer asks quickly.

"Yeah, a simple wedding and we can do it faster than planning a big wedding," Alexandra says with a smile. Lucifer lifts her head with one finger under her chin to see she is on the verge of tears. "I am afraid of losing you, Lucifer. I want us to proclaim out love in front of your father and tell him to fuck off."

"As much as I want to do that, I would like to give you a grand wedding because you deserve that," Lucifer says with a sad smile. "I promised to give you the world and I intend to give it to you."

"I do not want that," Alexandra says. Her tears fall down her face and Lucifer wipes them away gently. "Please do this for me."

"Alright, we will find someone to marry us this week," Lucifer says with a sad smile. "Come, let's go downstairs and find some sinners."

"My wedding present?" Alexandra laughs. Lucifer stands up with her in his arms with a smile and they go to change into their party clothes. Lucifer looks at her back to see she had a full tattoo of angel wings, but where they would connect to her body are scars like he once had. He walks over to kiss her shoulder and looks at her in the mirror.

"You had wings?" Lucifer asks softly.

"Yes, I was offered a place in the silver city, but I turned it down," Alexandra says softly.

"Why did you not tell me you are a chosen celestial? You are rare to come by," Lucifer says softly with a sad smile once more.

"I did not want you to hate me and I did not feel I deserved those wings. I had done nothing to earn them besides be devout to God in my mother's honor and try to hunt my father down," Alexandra says.

"In good old dad's eyes, that makes you worthy," Lucifer says. He kisses her bare shoulder and lifts her dress up. Alexandra smiles as he zips her dress up and she reaches for one of his black jackets off the hanger. She helps into the jacket and they share a sweet kiss.

"I love you, Lucifer," Alexandra whispers.

"I love you too," Lucifer says with a smile. Alexandra hooks her hand into the crook of his elbow and they go down to see the club is filled with many customers. Lucifer walks around to inspect the bar, while Alexandra walks around to see if anyone needs anything when she runs into Dromos.

"What are you doing here?" Alexandra asks when he walks over to her. Dromos reaches up to move her hair from her face with a wide smile on his face and walks around her like a vulture.

"You are a beautiful woman, but he will only be with you for a little longer. He will tire of you sooner or later," Dromos says. "I would love to have someone like you to punish whatever sins you have committed on this earth."

"Dromos, what are you doing to my wife?" Lucifer asks. Dromos turns around to bow to Lucifer and Alexandra can see the anger in his eyes.

"My lord, I have come to beg you to return home and leave this human," Dromos says.

"I am not returning to hell because I am abdicating the throne," Lucifer says. He walks to Alexandra and she smiles up at him with one arm around his waist and her free hand on his chest. "You can take the throne if you want someone to rule."

"My king, only a celestial may rule," Dromos says.

"Well, you are all on your own then. I did just become an uncle and will be remaining here with my wife," Lucifer says.

"She is but a human," Dromos snaps. Alexandra slips her knife from under her dress, steps over to him quickly, and holds the tip of it to Dromos' neck.

"Mention it again and I will end you back to hell," Alexandra growls. Dromos smiles at her temper just before she pushes him back onto a couch behind him. She slips it back in the holder under dress and crosses her arms.

"Go ahead and enjoy yourself while you are here. There are plenty of women here," Lucifer says with a smile, placing a hand on the small of Alexandra's back to calm her down a little. Dromos stands back up with a hint of happiness and he steps closer.

"I have never tortured a live one after all," Dromos says. Lucifer grabs Dromos' shoulder, pushing back onto the couch.

"You are not going to torture anyone and you are being disobedient in possessing a human without permission. No more possession and either go home or enjoy the women lightly," Lucifer growls.

"Yes, my king," Dromos says begrudgingly. Lucifer turns to Alexandra and she sees his red eyes returning to his normal color. She walks behind Lucifer to a couch, she kicks the girls out, and then slides in before Lucifer. He places his hand on her bare leg with a smile before kissing her neck softly.

"He is still here and he is plotting something," Alexandra whispers.

"Leave him be," Lucifer mutters against her neck. Alexandra watches Dromos leave the club alone and she fights the urge to follow him to make sure he does not hurt anyone.


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter Twenty-Five

Amenadiel runs into the condo with a look of fear and he searches for Lucifer or Alexandra. He finds them intertwined in their bed, naked, with their sheets only covering their waist.

"Lucifer!" Amenadiel shouts. Lucifer panics and glares at his brother standing at the end of his bed.

"What do you want?" Lucifer growls. He sits up, letting Alexandra go from his arms, and rubs his face gently. "Could it not wait until after ten?"

"Charlie is missing," Amenadiel panics. Lucifer gets to his feet quickly to get dressed, forgetting that Alexandra is asleep in the bed. He gets his pants on before going to wake her up.

"Darling, I hate to disturb your sleep, but there is an emergency," Lucifer says softly. Alexandra groans as she rolls onto her back, which makes Lucifer smile widely.

"It can wait until I get to my office," Alexandra groans.

"You will get up now!" Amenadiel commands. Alexandra sits up quickly and holds her knife at him. "Why are you sleeping with a knife under your pillow?"

"What in the fuck do you want?" Alexandra snaps.

"It would seem the little human that is my nephew has gone missing," Lucifer says while he finishes getting dressed. Alexandra scrambles to her feet to get dressed, but stops to grab her phone and make a call.

"We do not have time to make a phone call!" Amenadiel exclaims.

"Decker, get Espinoza and Lopez in now. Put an APB out on Charlie and tell me once it goes through. Do it now!" Alexandra orders. She pulls on Lucifer's undershirt and sprints to the elevator with her boots and holsters in her hands.

"What is she doing?" Amenadiel asks, turning to Lucifer.

"Her job," Lucifer grumbles. Alexandra pulls her boots on as she runs to get her bike, but is hit on the back of her head. She falls to the ground, unconscious, and Dromos emerges from the shadow. Lucifer comes down, looking for her, but notices her bike is still there and she not anywhere to be found.

"Lucifer, where is she?" Amenadiel asks.

"I don't know," Lucifer panics. He looks around frantically and begins to panic more. "Alexandra!"

* * *

Alexandra wakes to a baby crying and she opens her eyes to see Charlie in Dromos' arms. She groans as she looks around and notices her arms are tied behind her. One of the henchmen drags her to Dromos' feet and he smiles widely down at her.

"I told you to leave him," Dromos says.

"Asshole," Alexandra groans. She notices blood in her mouth and her head is throbbing. "What did you do to, fucker?"

"Language around the child," Dromos says. "You will be the surrogate for our new king until he is of age. I am taking you back with me whether you want to or not."

"You cannot kill me," Alexandra laughs. "I am immortal and I was once an angel."

"Even better," Dromos says. He kicks her in the gut and laughs when she coughs in pain. "One of you go to get the vial from Lucifer's and bring it to me."

"Yes sir," two of the henchmen say before leaving the church.

"Do not even try to get away, Lucifer is not going to find you in time," Dromos says.

"You do not know him like I do," Alexandra groans. She passes out not longer after and mind screams out to anyone in heaven to help.

* * *

Chloe gives Lucifer and Amenadiel a cup of coffee to clam the two men. Dan and Ella are going over the photos that were taken at both scenes. Maze walks in and rushes over to them with fear in her eyes.

"Anything?" Maze asks.

"No, just now we have to look for Alexandra as well," Chloe says.

"What?!" Maze shouts. Lucifer walks away, gripping the coffee cup, and he looks at the photos of her bike and the blood found at the scene. He closes his mind, thinking of her smiling at him and he tries not to lose his temper. Ella walks over to him and clears her throat to get her attention.

"Lucifer?" Ella says timidly. Lucifer turns to her with a forced smile, trying to look tough.

"Ah, Ms Lopez, how can I help?" Lucifer says, his voice cracking a bit.

"I was wondering if there is anyone that might want both Alexandra and Charlie," Ella asks.

"Not really," Lucifer lies. "Just find her, please."

"We are doing everything that we can," Ella says with a sad smile. She goes back Daniel and Lucifer walks over to Maze.

"Maze, Dromos is here and I believe he might have Alexandra. He has asked her to leave me to make me go back to hell. If you find him, you will find her," Lucifer says softly.

"I may be able to find Charlie at the same time," Maze says. She leaves quickly to follow the silent order.


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter Twenty-Six

Alexandra wakes to what looks like a Mayan temple and she sees Charlie asleep on an altar. He head is throbbing from the pain and she is barely able to keep her eyes open and she is fighting the urge to throw up. Dromos grabs her by the arm and drags her to the altar, throwing her against it and she hits her head against it.

"Now, I am going to ask that you remain close to our new king once we reach hell," Dromos says. Alexandra spits blood form her mouth into his face and he grabs her by the neck with a smile. "I am going to have tons of fun with you, woman."

"You will not win," Alexandra chokes out. Dromos pushes her back against the altar again and she groans in pain. She falls to her side, trying to wiggle out of the rope that is keeping her tied together on her arms and now legs. Alexandra tries to hide her tears at the thought of losing Lucifer just as she feared and she thinks about how much Amenadiel will hate her for not protecting Charlie. The henchmen return with the vial and Dromos pours into a bottle for Charlie.

"It is perfect for him," Charlie says. The doors to the building are kicked open and Lucifer walks in with Eve, Amenadiel, and Maze.

"Give me back my son," Amenadiel commands.

"Over my dead body of which is already dead so you are going to have to get creative," Dromos chuckles. He grabs Alexandra from the floor and smiles. "Now, we are going to be taking our king and his surrogate mother with us back to hell."

"No," Lucifer shouts. Alexandra gives a weak smile at Lucifer, letting her tears fall down her face.

"Save him, Luc," Alexandra says. Amenadiel and Maze jump down from the little stage while Eve sneaks to grab Charlie. Alexandra groans in pain when Dromos holds him tight to her and more demons appear to fight. Lucifer stalks over to Dromos with red eyes and anger flaming in them.

"You dare defy me and try to kill my wife?" Lucifer growls. Dromos holds a knife to Alexandra's neck just like she did to him and smiles.

"My lord, you have been selfish in refusing to return home," Dromos says. Alexandra watches Eve get away with Charlie and she winks at Lucifer before throwing her head back to break Dromos' nose to drop her and she rolls away. Lucifer frees her and looks over her injuries for a moment.

"I am fine, finish this while I go to get Charlie home," Alexandra says with a smile. Lucifer kisses her forehead to let her go, but she kicks one demon away. Chloe runs in with her gun drawn and she is in shock a little to see all the demons.

"I have to become the king they know me to be," Lucifer whispers.

"Luc, do it to keep this plane of existence safe. Do this for me," Alexandra says with a sad smile. Lucifer nods before Alexandra walks to Chloe, staggering a bit from the possible concussion she has. Chloe catches her and stares in shock when Lucifer shows his true nature to command everyone. Alexandra smiles when she hears the bodies fall to the ground like puppets and looks up at Lucifer. He is standing in his dress pants and dress shoes only with tears in his eyes. Maze rushes over to Alexandra before Chloe loses hold of her and gives her a smile.

"Are you going to live?" Maze asks. Amenadiel walks over, kneels next to Alexandra, takes her hand and smiles widely.

"Thank you," Amenadiel says.

"For what?" Alexandra asks in confusion.

"You fought to keep my son safe even with being tied up," Amenadiel chuckles.

"Whatever, go get the little boy," Alexandra groans. Lucifer steps in Amenadiel's spot once he leaves and pulls Alexandra in his arms. "Hi, Luc."

"I am taking you home," Lucifer says softly. Alexandra nods and relaxes in his arms with a smile on her face.

* * *

Lucifer stands on the balcony fully dressed while Alexandra sleeps in the bed alone. He finishes his drink, heart feeling heavy in what he must do. Chloe walks out onto the balcony with a tight smile.

"So, Charlie and Alexandra are safe," Chloe says.

"Yes, but I fear that they will try something like this again if I stay. I cannot put Alexandra in danger like that once more. Promise to take care of her for me," Lucifer says softly. He looks into the bedroom with a sad smile when he sees she is sleeping peacefully.

"Lucifer, why are you going to leave her? You love her," Chloe says. "Can she not go with you?"

"No, she is not an angel anymore and therefore cannot rule as my queen. She has to stay here on earth," Lucifer says with pain in his voice. He unfurls his wings with tears falling down his face. "Detective, promise that you will take care of her."

"Do you remember when she did this to you?" Chloe asks. Lucifer turns to her with a look of confusion. "She left without telling you goodbye and she came back to you. She may not have been back for very long, but she is here because she does not want to lose you. Tell her goodbye and make a promise to her that you will come back for her."

"Detective," Lucifer says.

"Luc," Alexandra says weakly and sleepily walks out onto the balcony in his dress shirt. Lucifer holds her close, wrapping his wings around her, and he lays his cheek on the top of her head. "You made me a promise."

"I did and I will keep that until I return," Lucifer says softly with a small smile. Alexandra looks up at him with tears in her eyes.

"No, you promised me this week," Alexandra whimpers. Lucifer kisses her forehead and tries not to cry.

"This is to keep you safe," Lucifer whispers. He lets her go and takes off before she can fight him. Alexandra screams for him, running to the ledge, and Chloe grabs her before she falls. Lucifer looks at the two as they cry and then leaves to his cold throne in hell.


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter Twenty-Seven

Chloe steps off the elevator and looks around the condo to see that it is a bit of a mess. She walks to the bedroom to see the bed is empty. Alexandra emerges from the bathroom, grumbling in frustration from something. She is in a pair of jeans and Lucifer's undershirt. Chloe smiles when she sees she is struggling to get her pants on.

"Decker, stop laughing," Alexandra commands.

"Sorry, but you do know that you do have to change your wardrobe now?" Chloe asks. Maze emerges from the closet with a few things of Lucifer's. Alexandra points to the closet and growls.

"Leave it," Alexandra orders.

"He is not going to come back for awhile," Maze groans. Chloe shakes her head before Alexandra cries, but it is to late.

"He is going to come back!" Alexandra cries out in pain. "I do not care if he ordered you to keep an eye on me, Maze, but I need to remember that he will come back."

"Alex, he might be back for some time," Chloe says. She walks over to give Alexandra hug, but she steps back.

"I cannot do this on my own," Alexandra sniffles. She looks at herself in the mirror at her stomach. "I mean, I look fat."

"I already told you that," Maze grumbles. "Alex, you are growing babies and it is normal to look fat at the end."

"Whatever, I hate this," Alexandra exclaims. She grabs a pair of sweatpants and puts them on. "Let's get to the precinct before something goes wrong."

"Okay," Chloe says. She walks with Alexandra to the elevator and remains quiet.

"Did you get the report done on your last case?" Alexandra asks to change to the subject.

"Uh, yes, I have it on your desk since you were out yesterday," Chloe says. The walk through the club to get outside without crying like they did the first few months after Lucifer left. It has been almost one year since he left and it is still hard for them not to see him no longer there. Alexandra gets into Chloe's car and they drive to the precinct to find Dan and Ella there waiting.

"Why are you two not working?" Alexandra growls as she gets out of the car.

"We wanted to see how the appointment with and have a surprise for you," Ella says happily.

"No, no surprises," Alexandra snaps. She shuffles her way into the building and jumps when everyone shouts surprise, setting off party poppers. "Get back to work or you will be on desk duty forever!"

"Yes ma'am," everyone shouts and scurries off. Alexandra grumbles under her breath as she walks to her office, sit down, and takes deep breathes. Dan, Ella, and Chloe walk into the office and make themselves comfortable.

"What?" Alexandra growls. The three of them smile at her and remain quiet. "What?!"

"There is someone to see you," Dan says. Amenadiel walks into the office with a smile and Alexandra breaks down crying. He walks over to give her a hug and wipes her tears.

"Hey, no crying," Amenadiel laughs.

"Sorry, hormones are making me a big baby," Alexandra laughs. "What are you doing here? Linda said you were gone for something important."

"Yes, I went to see Lucifer," Amenadiel says. "I took the ultrasound pictures to him."

"What? Why? He is not a fan of children and you know that," Alexandra panics.

"He deserves to know, Alexandra," Amenadiel says. Alexandra takes a deep breath, trying not to let her mind run a million miles an hour with what Lucifer is thinking. There is a soft knock on the door and everyone turns to see Lucifer standing the doorway with a smile.

"Hello, darling," Lucifer says softly. Alexandra laughs a little and begins to cry once more.

"Luc, what are you doing here?" Alexandra asks. Lucifer walks over to her, pulls her into his arms, and gives her a gentle kiss.

"I came to see the birth of my sons and marry the mother of my children," Lucifer says sweetly. Alexandra lays her head on his chest and lets the tears fall after all these months.

* * *

Lucifer smiles down at his beautiful sons while Alexandra sleeps in their bed. He caresses one of the boy's cheek and the little one growls softly. Lucifer chuckles at the tough attitude and takes a deep breathe. Maze walks in behind him and stares at the boys.

"What are you going to do now that you are dad? I am not sure staying here would be a god idea after what happened the last time," Maze says.

"The demons are aware that Alexandra has given them two princes and that I plan to make her my officially. They are not going to accept her right off the bat, but they will grow to like her once she shows her claws," Lucifer says with a smile.

"They are beautiful and look like they are going to be tough little boys," Maze says with a smile.

"They will have their Auntie Maze to teach them that," Lucifer chuckles. Alexandra stirs and sits up sleepily while rubbing her eyes softly. Lucifer walks over to hold her in his arms and she curls in his arms with a happy smile.

"Are you going to take them with you?" Alexandra asks softly.

"Only if you go with me," Lucifer says.

"I am not a demon, nor am I true angel," Alexandra grumbles.

"I am sure old dad will make you an angel just to keep an eye on me," Lucifer chuckles. Maze stands at the end of the bed when Amenadiel walks in from the balcony with a smile. "Brother, what are you doing here?"

"I have just come from the silver city to let Alexandra know that our father has made you an angel once more to rule with Lucifer in hell and keep an eye on him," Amenadiel says.

"See, dad thinks I need a babysitter," Lucifer sighs. Alexandra laughs softly before dozing off for a few more minutes. "Why did he agree to this?"

"He has noticed that you have calmed down because of her and he is happy that it has happened at long last. I am sure Alexandra will keep you of trouble and will also be there to protect you with Maze at her side. You must promise to spend more time in Hell than on earth," Amenadiel says.

"About her life here and the boys? Are they not coming with?" Lucifer panics.

"Father has asked for the boys to spend some time here before going to hell with you. He wants the boys to experience the life as human before making them the princes of hell," Amenadiel says. Lucifer nods and looks at his sons, still sleeping peacefully, with a big smile. He never thought he would be a dad, let only okay with children living in his home, but he would do anything to keep his Alexandra happy.


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter Twenty-Eight

Lucifer adjusts the son's ties with a smile and then fixes their hair gently. Louis and Anthony smile at their father with wide smiles and he kisses their curly black hair before Amenadiel walks into make shift dressing room. They got a spot on the beach and it has been changed to represent a wedding hall with red and black decor, no white allowed with a small exception.

"How is she?" Lucifer asks. The boys are three now and they are happy to see their parents getting married.

"She is fine, but she is wanting you stop primping so we can get this done and over with," Amenadiel chuckles. "I never thought I would see you getting married."

"I am too, but she means everything to me," Lucifer says.

"Mommy will come to see us in hell right, daddy?" Louis asks, taking Lucifer's hand in his.

"Yes, my prince, mommy is going to come with us for a little bit until she has to come back here to work," Lucifer says with a wide smile. Amenadiel leads them to where the altar is meant to be and they wait patiently. Ella and Daniel sit next to Trixie and Charlie on Lucifer's side of the aisle with big smiles on their faces. Alexandra takes deep breathes before coming out the of changing room with Linda and Chloe holding her hands.

"Relax and follow behind us," Chloe says. Alexandra nods with a scare smile before Linda and Chloe walk down the aisle. Everyone smiles as the bridesmaids walk down first and Alexandra walks down in a black, Victorian gown that falls past her knees a little, bare feet, with a bouquet with white roses in her hands. Lucifer smiles at her as she gets close to him and she tries not to cry. She takes Lucifer's hand when he extends it out to her and they turn to Amenadiel with smiles. Amenadiel begins the service with a wide smile on his face, it is short and simple per their request. Lucifer caresses Alexandra's face softly with a wide smile as he leans forward to kiss her once Amenadiel declares them man and wife. Alexandra pulls him closer to her and everyone laughs while clapping. They all head back to the condo to enjoy a little party while Alexandra changes, but Lucifer is distracting her.

"Luc, we have guests," Alexandra moans.

"The door is locked," Lucifer chuckles against her neck. He slides her dress off and caresses her breast gently. "Did you not wear underwear for a reason, darling?"

"Yes, I did just for you," Alexandra says with a smile as she undoes his pants. Lucifer smiles as he lifts her up to wrap her legs around his hips and thrusts himself into her, making her purr. "Fuck yes."

"I plan on doing just that," Lucifer chuckles. He holds onto her as he makes hard, slow thrusts, wanting to make her beg a little and it works. Alexandra grips his shoulders as she kisses him, moaning a little, while trying not to wiggle her hips too much.

"Luc, please," Alexandra whimpers against his lips. He obliges and thrusts harder until she bites her lips from screaming out with pleasure. They reach their climax in unison and stare into each other's eyes breathlessly. "I love you."

"I love you too," Lucifer says with a smile. He puts her back on her feet and kisses her forehead. "Let's get you dressed before someone breaks down the door."

"But I want to stay in here," Alexandra pouts. Lucifer chuckles as he kisses her lips gently and rests his hands on her hips.

"You need to eat if you want our daughter to be a healthy little devil," Lucifer chuckles. He looks down at Alexandra's growing stomach with a smile.

"She is going to be alright," Alexandra laughs. A knock interrupts them and they turn to the door in confusion.

"Mommy, can we play with Auntie Maze? She brought knives for us to play with," Anthony asks through the door.

"Be careful and do not throw them at your brother," Alexandra says. Anthony giggles as he runs away and Alexandra tries not to laugh at her son's excitement. "Alright, let's get out there."

"I will let you finish," Lucifer says. Alexandra grabs a pair of pants and his undershirt, since that is all she can fit right now. She follows him out of the closet to see everyone is waiting for them with glasses of champagne in their hands.

"To the king and queen of hell," Amenadiel says. Everyone raises their glasses in praise and Alexandra laughs a little. Lucifer pulls her close to him and tries to think about what he did to deserve this happiness.

* * *

Lucifer walks onto the balcony to look at the land to make sure the demons are not restless and takes a deep breathe. Alexandra laughs as she plays with the boys and Lucifer smiles as he turns to them. She has her hair up in a messy bun and she is peppering Anthony's face with kisses. Louis giggles as he runs around Alexandra trying to rescue his brother, but only ends up getting caught.

"Alright, time for bed," Lucifer chuckles. The boys pout as they watch Lucifer walk over to them, but scurry off when he raises a brow. Alexandra laughs softly as she leans back in her chair while looking up at him.

"Why are they being sent to bed early?" Alexandra asks.

"Because I would like to spend some time with my wife since she has been so busy taking care of our little devils," Lucifer says with a smile.

"And what are we going to do about Max when she wakes up?" Alexandra purrs when Lucifer leans down to kiss her lips softly.

"Maze will take care of her since she loves the little one so much," Lucifer says softly. He lifts Alexandra off the chair and they laugh softly on their way to their room. Alexandra leans her head back as Lucifer kisses her neck and the tops of her breasts. He manages to get her into the room, close and lock the door, before pulling her down for a passionate kiss. Alexandra laughs when he stops her from removing her clothes, but instead leads her to the bed.

"Luc," Alexandra groans. He lays her on the bed to pull her pants off slowly and kisses the inside of her thighs.

"I plan on making this last for a very long time," Lucifer says with a wicked smile. He makes a trail of kisses to her core where he nibbles on her clit for a second, sending a wave of ecstasy up her body. His fingers slide her panties off before delving past her wet folds to caresses her pussy. Alexandra's toes curl as her back arches and her legs lift off the bed a little. Lucifer grabs her leg with his free hand to keep her close and she reaches down to run her fingers through his hair. Lucifer finds the right spot and it makes her cum quickly.

"Luc," Alexandra groans as she comes down from her high. Lucifer smiles as she undresses and then leans over her to kiss her lips softly.

"You taste wonderful today," Lucifer purrs. Alexandra reaches between them to grab his cock and it makes him groan for a moment. "Are you wanting it rough today?"

"I always want it rough, love," Alexandra says with a smile. Lucifer chuckles as he pins her hands over her head, puts his hips between her legs and quickly thrusts into her. He keeps the pace for a moment and then picks it up when she wraps her arms around his legs. He leans down to bite her nipple, making her scream out his name and arch her back to press her breasts in his face more. They keep this pace for twenty minutes before they cum one after another. They continue on for hours, possibly days, but enjoy every moment knowing that they will be together for eternity.


End file.
